Almas malditas
by Sakuragaby
Summary: Hay una maldición que persigue a ciertas personas, pero entre estas personas hay excepciones...Aunque tal vez esta "excepción" resulte más perjudicada que quienes han sido malditos porque el peso del rencor pese sobre sus hombros, además del de proteger a quien más miedo le tiene.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes le pertenecen por completo a Masami Kurumada._**

 _Miedo…no hay otra manera de describirlo. Me daba miedo estar cerca de él, su cuerpo su aura…Todo en él me provocaba miedo._

 _¿Lo más curioso y ridículo de aquello? Él no había cambiado su forma de ser en lo absoluto, era el mismo de siempre, quizá desmejorado físicamente, pero nada más._

 _Bueno, no importaba cuánto intentara convencerme a mí mismo de eso, siempre sentía miedo si estaba con él. Un escalofrío recorrerme entero, ganas de salir corriendo, el inevitable impulso de apartarme de su mirada, ya nada se sentía bien junto a él._

 _Era como si fuera alguien diferente…Lo sé, acabo de decir que no había cambiado, pero ahora ni siquiera yo entiendo mi mente, mis sentimientos o mis pensamientos. Tal vez no alguien diferente, quizá solamente era mi imaginación, o cualquier tipo de alucinación._

 _Mi mente me decía que saliera corriendo cada vez que le veía, pero mi corazón no concordaba con esa idea._

 _Lo que nadie podía negarme era el frío…Todo alrededor de él se volvía frío, en un sentido enteramente literal…_

 _Una vez estaba con él, llevaba conmigo un vaso lleno de agua, el vaso se llenó de hielo y escarcha cuando pasó junto a mí. No creo necesario decir que me asusté…No, más bien me sorprendí, fue hasta mucho después que el miedo empezó a gobernar mi vida._

 _Mientras más leo y reviso lo que escribo, más curiosos y absurdos me parecen mis propios sentimientos…Es decir, mostré valentía, más bien osadía, ante muchos enemigos, los desafíe y arriesgue mi vida sin pensarlo dos veces…Y ahora le temo a uno de mis mejores compañeros de batalla, a mi amigo, a mi hermano._

 _Ahora hasta hablar me resulta imposible, las palabras no me salen del miedo. Su mirada es la misma dulce y comprensiva, llena de alegría…_

 _Pero…_

 _¿Has escuchado que la alegría no siempre es vida? ¿o que no todo lo que brilla es oro?_

 _Pues eso mismo creo que se puede aplicar a este caso. Su mirada, su cuerpo, sus pocas palabras, su voz, todo…Todo él estaba lleno de alegría, pero parecía estar muerto. No solo en su aspecto desmejorado, pálido de piel y labios, delgado casi llegando a los huesos; sino también en su mirada, esa mirada alegre pero muerta, sus palabras con voz muerta, casi ineludible._

 _Simplemente, sin ninguna otra explicación válida, parecía un muerto aparentando estar vivo._

 _Me siento tan extraño, poco a poco siento el cómo me abandona la cordura._

Un cansado Seiya terminó de escribir la carta en caso de que su cordura lo abandonara por completo, para que alguien considerara un poco sus pensamientos. Tal vez, algún día, alguien podía darle la razón o simplemente tomarlo como un loco más entre muchos.

-Seiya, ¿en qué piensas?- _preguntó Shiryu. En verdad, nadie le tomaba importancia a la situación, nadie quería ayudarme, más bien ayudarlo…Aunque si vemos lo que pasó en un futuro, no podían, no podía, no podíamos, nadie ni nada podía hacer nada. Qué rabia ¿no?_

-Nada, solo estaba distraído…Entonces ¿Qué opinan?-

 _Creo que era la tercera o cuarta vez que les repetía a todos juntos lo que veía, pero, por supuesto que solamente me decían que estaba exagerando._

-Creo que estás exagerando, no puedes ir por la vida esperando que las personas sean siempre las mismas…siempre hay algo que debe cambiar.- _me dijo Hyioga con un poco de tristeza en su voz, supongo que recordando al que alguna vez fue su amigo y luego su enemigo, Isaac._

 _Sin embargo, no es que él haya cambiado, es simplemente que no parece el mismo. Es cierto, no tiene sentido, me contradigo solo, pero no llego a ninguna respuesta de ninguna manera._

 _Sé que perece ser el mismo, pero no lo es…_

 _Ya he dicho antes que su risa y su mirada están llenas de vida, pero cada una de esas sonrisas la siento tan falsa como aquellos cuentos que Seika me contaba cuando niño…Cuentos que parecen tan lejanos como absurdos, todos esos finales felices…la vida se ha encargado de enseñarme que nunca suceden, por más que se quieran._

 _Rara vez salía de su habitación, pasaba encerrado cuanto podía…Últimamente la luz lo molestaba mucho, más que todo la del sol…Eso empezó a preocuparme aún más…_

 _Después de lo vivido, cualquier indicio que siquiera se relacionara con cualquiera de las batallas que en un pasado vivimos juntos, es cuestión de alerta en mí._

 _Pero, en un momento de la conversación que acabo de mantener con mis amigos, ellos dan una respuesta mucho más lógica y una solución igual._

-Esto de su molestia a la luz, puede ser algún tipo de migraña…tampoco le gusta el ruido. Es lo más lógico, podríamos llevarlo con un médico.- _resolvió Shiryu tomando la libreta telefónica de la mesilla junto al sofá donde se encontraba._

-Cuanto antes mejor, si se puede hoy mismo, sino mañana.- _dijo Saori pasándole el teléfono fijo a Shiryu._

 _En eso, bajaba con sumo cuidado las escaleras, tocando cada parte del pasamanos y contando los pasos, Shun._

 _Me quedé viéndolo, viendo como fijaba su mirada en el piso, como si hubiera algo que ahí fuera lo suficientemente interesante como para que no se diera cuenta de nuestra presencia._

-Shun.- _llamó Saori con una dulce sonrisa. Mi amigo se volteó y le devolvió el gesto de igual manera.  
_ -¿Y esa sorpresa que andas por aquí?- _siguió ella mientras le hacía señales para que se acercara a nosotros._

 _Me sentía un estúpido, solamente viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, intentando que su mirada no se cruzara con la mía. Me sentía la persona más estúpida, el peor amigo del universo…dudando de alguien que ha estado dispuesto a dar su vida por la mía…Pero ¡No! Por más que intento ordenar a mi mente que aleje tal pensamiento, este siempre incide de nuevo en las mismas dudas._

-Sorpresa será la mía, ¿Por qué están todos aquí?- _preguntó Shun con su dulce voz, a la vez que se sentaba junto a Saori en el brazo del sillón._

-Pues nada, hablando nada más.- _respondió Shiryu cerrando la libreta._

-¿Han sabido algo de mi hermano?- _preguntó él con un poco de esperanza en su voz…_

 _Recuerdo bien cuando Ikki se fue, a diferencia de lo que pueden o no estar imaginando, no es ni trágico ni mucho menos. Es simplemente un capricho, además llama casi todos los días._

 _Se fue un día común y corriente, bueno, casi._

 _Habiendo yo visto el "cambio" en Shun, decidí hablar con Ikki, por razones obvias._

 _Primero le pregunté si él también había notado algo raro en Shun, además de darle todas mis razones acerca de mi pensar…Pero sigo pensando que no me escuchó ni la mitad de lo que dije._

 _Solamente asintió y después desapareció…Y al rato nos enteramos que se había largado como siempre para estar solo, con el celular nuevo de Saori._

 _Por ende, cada vez que el peliazul llama, Saori casi arranca toda la tela del sofá._

-No, y ni me lo menciones.- _dijo ella cruzando los brazos._

-Mira, Shun…estábamos discutiendo ciertas cosas…- _Hyioga fue el primero en atreverse hablar acerca de lo que en realidad estábamos hablando antes de verle._

 _Y mientras tanto yo sentado como estúpido esperando la reacción de Shun._

-Supongo que me dirás de qué se trata.- _dijo Shun entrecerrando los ojos. He ahí, el sol, cualquier luz, todas molesta la visión de él._

-Queremos hacerte revisar por un médico, nos preocupa tu salud.- _dijo Shiryu._

 _Y repito, yo sentado frente a Shun mirándolo como idiota…cualquiera se confunde y piensa que he descubierto sentimientos por él, pero no es el caso, solo he descubierto miedo –que en teoría si es un sentimiento pero no de "ese" tipo- ._

-estoy bien, no es necesario…- _Mi rubio amigo le interrumpió._

-No te estamos preguntando…además no quiero que se te haga una migraña.- _dijo dándole un par de golpes en la cabeza._

-Sigo diciendo que no es necesario.-

-Ya está de todos modos, mañana por la mañana vamos. Te guste o no te guste.- _Dijo Shiryu._

Notas: bueno, este fic empezó como algo de ayuda psicológica, pero, viene mi mente y acaba escribiendo cosas sobrenaturales.(Lo sé, soy un amor) . espero les guste esta historia medio confusa (Como si alguna vez mis historias se entendieran bien).

Bueno, gracias por leer, espero les deje una buena impresión!


	2. El miedo de perderlo para siempre

LAuren Saint Seiya: Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te llame la atención la historia. Todas queremos abrazar a Shun, es algo normal. Con el paso de la historia (espero) se irán aclarando esas dudas...Lo que no creo que es el odio hacia Ikki baje.

Synchronicity girl: Los spoilers de pequeños pedacitos cuentan como una pequeña ventaja! Me conoces tan bien! Pero cualquier cosa puede pasar! no te confíes! A todo esto...el bastardo te va a parecer más bastardo después (te quiero?)

gris117, Yami Yue07: Gracias por los follows y el favorito!

 _El recuerdo de sus ojos fijos en los míos aún me hace temblar, porque esos no eran sus ojos, eran los ojos de otro ser capaz de causar miedo a cualquier cosa muerta o viva, me atrevería a decir que eran los ojos de un demonio._

 _Después de hablar acerca de la posible migraña de Shun pasamos a otro tema más ameno, como lo es el partido de fútbol que habría en el orfanato._

 _Yo no pude opinar nada durante toda la plática, tenía demasiado miedo para abrir la boca o hacer cualquier movimiento que no fuera vital. Estuve así durante un buen rato, pero hubo un momento en que mi mente dejó de maquinar ideas tan siniestras y fuera de lugar, así que pude hablar por un par de minutos._

 _Pero, ya lo dije, "un par de minutos", porque después de esos dos minutos esos ojos color verde esmeralda se quedaron fijos en los míos. Esos ojos eran tan fríos que mi sangre se puso helada como un hielo, mi corazón latía tan rápido que lo sentía en la garganta, mis manos temblaban y sudaban frío…Pero él seguía viéndome mientras se acercaba lentamente, como un cazador a un cachorro de león o uno de estos a sus presas antes de desgarrarlos y comérselos con el placer de un sádico o la satisfacción de la supervivencia. Me quedé helado esperando que me matara con esa mirada tan falta de cualquier sentimiento. Pero no pasó, solamente siguió viéndome por lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad._

-¿Entonces vamos a ver la película?- _Preguntó desviando su mirada de mí y dirigiéndose hacia los demás.  
_ -¿Qué tanto veías a Seiya? Es decir, todos sabeos que no tiene una cara normal, pero no es para tanto.- _En otra ocasión me hubiera molestado y le hubiera dado un buen golpe a Hyioga, pero estaba paralizado y aterrorizado._

 _Sé que repito mucho esas palabras, que su vuelve aburrido y repetitivo, pero el solo recuerdo de ello me hace perder parcialmente el control de mis sentidos, me hace sentir casi tan pequeño como me sentía en ese entonces._

-Es que me pareció haber visto algo extraño atrás, en la cocina. Pero creo que solo fue mi imaginación.- _Quise gritar que no era cierto, que él acababa de estar viendo directo a mis ojos y que no eran sus ojos, que me estuvo viendo con los ojos de un demonio desalmado. Pero no pude, las palabras se quedaron ahogadas en mi garganta junto con todos los gritos que a lo largo de esos días había acumulado._

-¿Algo extraño? ¿Cómo qué?- _Agradecí los esfuerzos de Shiryu por saberlo, pensé que tal vez la mentira de Shun (o lo que sea que me haya visto de tan aterradora manera) podría flaquear y entonces ellos me creerían._

-Una sombra, quizá un animal…O un fantasma.- _Su cinismo me hizo pasar del miedo al enojo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reír después de una palabra que podría describir lo que yo pensaba que él era? ¿Quizá él sabía lo que yo pensaba y por eso me torturaba con esas miradas y esas bromas? ¿O eran simplemente coincidencia y era mi mente la que estaba delirando? ¿Era acaso que estaba empezando a perder mi cordura? ¿Estaba yo volviéndome loco o era Shun quien quería que yo pensara eso?. Todas esas preguntas se amontonaban en mi cabeza, haciendo que mi cuerpo optara por la acción de desmayarse y darme un descanso de tanta interrogante sin sentido._

 _(…)_

 _Más o menos dos horas después de haber perdido el conocimiento, me desperté tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que todo había sido una pesadilla, que nada había sido real y que los últimos días no habían pasado más que en mis sueños llenos de penumbra y pesimismo._

 _No fue así. Me vi tendido en la cama tan débil que hasta respirar se me había convertido en un gran esfuerzo. Traté de sentarme en la cama pero no puede._

 _Empezaba a desesperarme, a ponerme nervioso con cada segundo que pasaba en que el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones. Sin embargo, cuando mi cuerpo volvía a sentir el precioso oxígeno, mi corazón se hacía trizas al darse cuenta de que tenía que seguir latiendo, que no podría simplemente detenerse y dejarme libre de tanto sufrimiento._

 _Mientras me debatía sobre si quería vivir o morir, escuché como el picaporte de mi habitación se giraba lentamente. Imaginé que debía ser algún médico o quizá Saori que venía a revisar cómo estaba o si ya había despertado, pero no logré averiguarlo, dado que quién sea que haya tenido la intención de entrar, se arrepintió de ello._

 _Seguía tumbado en la cama con la respiración todavía agitada y el corazón indeciso sobre si latir o no latir. Me pregunté quién podía haber querido entrar y después haberse arrepentido, pero no se me ocurrió nadie._

 _Pasó un buen rato antes de que lograra sentirme de nuevo vivo. Al sentirme así, decidí que iría por un vaso de agua, tratar de calmarme hasta llegar a mi estado normal. Pero, inmediatamente puse un pie fuera de la cama de sábanas color azul cielo, mi cuerpo sintió una oleada de frío y debilidad que me hizo caer al suelo al borde de otro desmayo._

 _Entonces, escuché una voz detrás de la puerta de mi habitación._

-¡Seiya! ¡¿Estás bien?!¡ Déjame entrar por favor!- _Estaba muy débil como para reconocer la voz, pero por el mismo motivo de mi debilidad decidí ocupar las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban en contestar un fuerte y desesperado "Sí, entra por favor, necesito ayuda."_

 _Quise ver entrar a uno de mis amigos o a Saori, pero quien entró fue un ser extraño al cual no pude verle el rostro. Se acercó a mí lentamente, sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, como un gato sigiloso y altanero._

 _Quería volver a desmayarme y dejar de ver esa escena, pero mi cuerpo se mantuvo despierto y mi mente me obligó a estar consciente cada segundo. Veía la sombra de un hombre, de eso estaba seguro, pero ese hombre podía ser tanto alguien de mi edad como alguien mayor._

 _Mi respiración volvió a entrecortarse y mi corazón sufría una de las peores arritmias de las que los médicos podrían dar fe. Mi estado empeoraba conforme él se acercaba en la oscuridad para hacerme quién sabe qué cosas._

 _En ningún momento de ese episodio puede ver su rostro, pero sentí su mano fría en mi rostro, acariciándome hasta llegar a mi hombro izquierdo. Sentía dormida la mitad izquierda del rostro, la sangre helada y mi cuerpo enteramente tenso. Ese hombre quería matarme y mi mente lo intuía. O tal vez ese hombre quisiera torturarme por alguna razón. O no, quizás ese hombre fue algún enviado de otro dios que quiere acabar con la humanidad. O…¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?! Ese hombre era probablemente un producto de mi enferma y herida imaginación que ya había perdido la cordura por completo._

 _Pensé en morir a causa de mi propia locura, pero no podía creerme a mí mismo. El contacto era muy real, tan frío que había empezado a temblar._

-Lo siento, es mi culpa que te encuentres de esa manera…En verdad de te ves tan asustado. ¿Podrás perdonarme, Seiya?- _Seguía sin reconocer esa voz, pero también sentía que la conocía muy bien._ –Seiya…o mi precioso Pegaso. Ese cuerpo está lleno de todo lo que yo necesito para poder vivir por años y años. _\- Me sentía extraño, mi cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse y a ceder ante esa voz. Estaba cayendo en la seducción de esa voz llena de desesperación y a la vez de una extraña dulzura. El hombre soltó un suspiro y pasó su mano por mi torso hacia abajo y de nuevo subió hasta acariciar mi cuello._ -¿Sabes cuántas veces he imaginado este momento? Puede parecerte extraño, pero te aseguro que es lo que debe pasar.-

 _Ya no me molestaba, es más, me hacía sentir cómodo y relajado. Yo también solté un suspiro y me sentí en otro mundo al sentir como tomaba mi rostro con sus dos manos y lo acercaba al suyo. Sentía su aliento, era tan frío que se semejaba al aliento del señor de los Hielos del que tanto habla Hyioga cuando estamos contando historias. Pero no me molestaba, me gustaba tener su aliento tan cerca y sentir su cuerpo aprisionando el mío al suelo._

-Mi precioso Pegaso…eres todo lo que yo necesito.- _sus palabras estaban llenas de ansiedad y algo que no puedo describir. Cada una de las sílabas que salían de su boca eran perfectamente articuladas y llegaban a mis oídos deleitándolos con algo que me embriagaba aún más que el alcohol.  
_ -¿Quién…?- _alcancé a preguntar con el aire que entraba más libremente a mi organismo.  
_ -No preguntes lo que no te conviene.- _escuché otra voz que interrumpía con brusquedad y enojo el ambiente tan extrañamente tranquilizante._ –Largo de aquí. Aléjate de él.-

 _Si antes estaba confundido, en ese momento mi mente quería explotar. Me había sentido seguro antes de que en la habitación hubieran tres personas .El ambiente volvía a dejarme sin aire y al borde de un desmayo o un colapso nervioso._

-No lo repetiré de nuevo. Lárgate y déjalo en paz.- _Cuando la otra voz dijo eso, creí reconocer la voz de uno de mis amigos, pues sabía que la había escuchado antes. Lastimosamente no podía saber a ciencia cierta de quién era.  
_ -Me iré. Pero no me iré sin lo que venía a buscar.- _esa voz ya no me hacía sentir seguro, me hacía sentir también miedo y desesperación por pararme y salir corriendo de ese lugar.  
_ -¡Ni siquiera sueñes con hacerle daño!- _  
_-Está bien…Solo lo haré porque tú me intrigas y porque quiero que discutamos este y otros asuntos sin nada que te lo impida.-  
 _No sabía de lo que estaban hablando, quería saberlo para hacerme la idea de si debía preocuparme o no por mi vida._

 _Escuché los pasos de quien había entrado primero a la habitación acercarse a la otra persona –los diferenciaba por donde estaban posicionados –Mis ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas al oír el quejido de dolor que salió de los labio de la segunda persona. Si era uno de mis amigos significaba que quien me había hecho sentir tan seguro en realidad quería hacerle daño a ellos o a mí._

 _No supe que pasó después. Todo se puso negro y volví a desmayarme._

 _(…)_

 _Me desperté de golpe en mi cama, con la respiración agitada y con miedo de encontrarme el cadáver de uno de mis amigos frente a mí. Pasaron solo unos segundos para darme cuenta de que no me costaba respirar y que la habitación no estaba oscura como antes._

-¿Te sientes mejor?- _preguntó alguien sentado en una silla de color verde claro junto a mi cama. Era Shun, quien me veía con sus ojos tan verdes y hermosos de siempre expresando preocupación e interés por mi agitación.  
_ -Sí…pero, ¿qué pasó?- _era probablemente la pregunta más estúpida que podía hacer en ese momento. Era obvio que él no estaría así de tranquilo si hubiera pasado lo que yo creía.  
_ -Te desmayaste abajo. Bueno, nosotros creíamos que te habías desmayado, pero el médico dijo que estabas dormido y que probablemente no habías estado durmiendo lo suficiente y que por eso fue que caíste dormido así de repente.- _No sabía qué creer. Él me estaba sonriendo pero su sonrisa no me gustaba nada, no sabía qué tenía, pero no me agradaba y me hacía pensar que tal vez Shun me estaba ocultando algo.  
_ -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?- _pregunté con el fin de que el tiempo me diera esperanzas de no estar volviéndome loco y que era Shun quien me estaba jugando quién sabe qué tipo de broma de mal gusto.  
_ -Como hora y media. Dos a lo mucho.- _No podía creerlo. Yo había sentido una eternidad durante todo el episodio de aquella persona (suponiendo que era una persona).  
_ -¿Seguro?-  
-Te ves confundido y, por como despertaste, debiste haber tenido un mal sueño. ¿Es así?- _me preguntó dulcemente.  
_ -Sí…supongo que fue un sueño.-  
-Te entiendo, pero todo está bien ahora. Fue solo un sueño, y, recuerda que en sueños pueden pasar años y en la realidad segundos.- _me dijo para tranquilizarme. En esos momentos, se me hacía una vergüenza el pensar cosas tan horribles como las que pensaba yo de Shun, pero igualmente no podía alejar los malos pensamientos de mi mente._

-Tienes los labios secos. Iré por agua y de paso les aviso que ya despertaste.- _Shun intentó levantarse, pero se tambaleó e intentó apoyarse en la mesa de noche sin lograrlo. Lo vi caer al suelo de rodillas, apoyándose en su mano izquierda para no caer de cara al suelo._

 _Me levanté rápido de la cama y me sorprendí de poder ponerme de pie sin caer yo también al suelo. Me apresuré a llegar junto a Shun y verificar su estado. Estaba más pálido que lo normal –y que lo normal era preocupante también –,respiraba muy forzadamente y estaba sudando demasiado con el cuerpo tan frío que bien le podría haber dado hipotermia._

 _Grité por ayuda mientras intentaba, con su cabeza en mi regazo, que no se desmayara. Sus ojos se ponían en blanco muy seguido, pero hablándole evitaba que perdiera el conocimiento._

 _Hyioga llegó primero y vi la desesperación en sus ojos al ver lo mal que estaba nuestro amigo. Después llegó Shiryu y dijo que lo mejor era llevarlo a un hospital.  
Ni siquiera esperamos a llamar a Saori para avisarle que nos llevaríamos el otro auto –Al parecer Saori estaba con Tatsumi en una reunión urgente de la empresa –,estábamos demasiado ansiosos y asustados para pensar siquiera en avisarle._

 _Para cuando nos subimos al auto, Shun ya se había desmayado y Hyioga, que iba con él en la parte de atrás, estaba desesperado diciendo que se estaba poniendo muy mal, que estaba dejando de respirar. Eso bastaba para que Shiryu perdiera todo sentido común y acelerara más de lo permitido para llegar rápido al hospital que al parecer estaba más lejos de lo que recordábamos._

 _Yo no paraba de decirme a mí mismo que me había estado comportando como imbécil todo el tiempo. Me dolían cada uno de los pensamientos malos que había tenido a cerca de Shun, cada minuto que pasaba para llegar era una tortura._

 _No nos dejaron entrar al área de emergencias, así que los tres nos encontrábamos en la sala de espera ya sin uñas que morder para calmar la ansiedad.  
_ -¿Creen que sea algo malo?- _dijo Hyioga con la voz temblorosa.  
_ -No es cuestión de creer que es algo malo. Es de saber que Shun ha salido de cosas peores y que va a estar bien.- _quería creer en las palabra de Shiryu, pero me era imposible sabiendo que en realidad no sabíamos que le pasaba y por ende no podíamos estar seguros sobre la fortaleza de nuestro amigo sería suficiente._

-Chicos…necesito hablar con ustedes.- _el doctor que siempre había tratado con nosotros nos llamó muy serio. Todos cruzamos miradas, dándonos a entender que querían decirnos no nos iba a gustar nada.  
_ -Por el momento pueden estar tranquilos. Shun está mejor y yo personalmente les digo que está en buenas manos y que despertará pronto.- _El médico de ojos negros suspiró con pesar mientras se desordenaba el cabello (algo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso o angustiado)._ –No sé cómo decirles esto, muchachos.-  
-Yûki, no nos asustes.- _dijo Shiryu con la voz igual de temblorosa que la de Hyioga hace un rato.  
_ -Es algo muy extraño, más en un joven como Shun.-  
-¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué tiene?- _no pude evitar mostrarme un poco molesto. Pero algo me decía, me gritaba que las cosas estaban mal y que se iban a poner peor.  
_ -Para empezar tiene una anemia bastante agravada, lo extraño es que los vi a todos no hace mucho y no tenía la más mínima sospecha de anemia o algo parecido.- _Shiryu soltó un largo suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior._ –Está bastante débil y la verdad no entiendo cómo alguien puede enfermar de esa manera así de repente.-

 _Si él que era médico no entendía, nosotros menos. Nosotros solo sabíamos que nuestro amigo estaba enfermo y que no era algo que se tratara con un par de aspirinas._

-Va a mejorar con tratamiento, ¿verdad?- _preguntó Hyioga triste pero aceptando la realidad.  
_ -Quiero suponer que sí. Pero primero quiero hacerles unas preguntas a ustedes y luego a él.-  
-¿Para qué?-  
-Para determinar la causa. Pueden ser varias.-  
-Bien.-

 _Entramos a la pequeña oficina que estaba a la derecha del final del pasillo. Yo nunca había entrado ahí, la única que trataba asunto con Yûki en ese lugar era Saori y de vez en cuando Shiryu. Era pequeño pero daba la sensación de tranquilidad, supongo que era intencionalmente para que las personas que tuvieran que oír malas noticias no se sintieran tan mal. Solté un suspiro al pensar que ese podía ser nuestro caso._

-Shun…Kido, ¿Verdad?- _preguntó Yûki buscando el folder que contenía el historial médico de mi amigo.  
_ -Sí…Oiga…¿Es muy grave?- _preguntó Hyioga un poco tímido.  
_ -Deja las formalidades. Ustedes han sido mis pacientes desde que el viejo Kido los junto a todos en su orfanato infernal.- _Yûki era un hombre que estaba entrando a la mediana edad, pero era verdad, él había atendido a los niños del orfanato desde que yo tengo memoria de ese lugar. Por eso es de tanta confianza y se preocupa tanto por nosotros._ –Por otro lado…No podemos saberlo aún con exactitud. Lo único que sabemos es que es una especie de anemia, necesito exámenes de sangre para saber qué tan grave es.-  
-¿Para eso quiere hacernos preguntas?- _Shiryu trataba de parecer más tranquilo que nosotros, pero tanto Hyioga como yo sabíamos que estaba igual que nosotros.  
_ -Sí, por eso es mejor empezar ya.- _Yûki se sentó en su silla del otro lado del escritorio con el lapicero azul en la mano y sus lentes de lectura –que en verdad no le sirven de nada –puestos._ –La última vez vinieron estaba perfecto. ¡De verdad que no entiendo!-  
-Si tú no lo haces, nosotros menos.-  
-¿Se ha quejado de algo recientemente?-  
-La luz lo molesta mucho.- _Dijo Hyioga pensativo, quizá recordando que pensábamos llevarlo a revisar por si era migraña.  
_ -También el ruido lo pone de muy mal humor.- _informó Shiryu desanimado. Creo que la espera y la falta de un diagnóstico claro eran demasiado para que mantuviera su postura.  
_ -Y pasa encerrado mucho tiempo.- _dije con la esperanza de que mi comentario no fuera completamente inútil._

 _Yûki escribió algunas cosas en páginas en blanco dentro del fólder que tenía el nombre de Shun en la pestaña que sobresale. Pasó un largo rato analizando lo que había escrito mientras nosotros nos mirábamos cada dos segundos para reconfortarnos mutuamente._

-¿Lo han visto extraño últimamente?- _preguntó Yûki sin mirarnos a nosotros, sino al papel que seguía leyendo.  
_ -¿En qué sentido?- _pregunté poniéndome un poco incómodo, ya que yo sí había visto un cambio bastante raro en Shun. Ese cambio en el que nadie tomaba en cuenta mi opinión.  
_ -Raro, distinto…Es decir, distante.- _Todos le preguntamos con la mirada a qué se refería._ –No tiene que ser muy notable el cambio, pero lo más mínimo es importante que me lo digan. Dicen que pasa encerrado mucho tiempo. ¿Eso quiere decir que pasa menos tiempo con ustedes que antes?- _Shiryu asintió un poco confundido._ –¿Come con ustedes?-  
-Ahora que lo menciona…Últimamente come muy poco o nada.- _dijo Hyioga.  
_ -¿Saben si hay algo que lo ponga sensible o que lo moleste demasiado?-  
 _Fue entonces cuando el bufido de Hyioga resonó por toda la habitación y sus ojos denotaron su profundo enojo al recordar el tema que más afectaba a Shun.  
_ -Ikki.- _dijo molesto. Al escuchar el nombre, Yûki nos preguntó a nosotros con la cabeza qué significaba aquél nombre.  
_ -Es el hermano mayor de Shun…Me refiero a que es quien lo crió desde bebé cuando su madre murió. Han habido muchos problemas con él y cada uno de esos problemas logran tener un gran efecto en Shun.- _explicó Shiryu quitándole la oportunidad a Hyioga de soltar pestes exageradas de Ikki.  
_ -Pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que pasa ahora?- _pregunté.  
_ -La anemia no es solo por cuestiones médicas. A veces la anemia se produce por cuestiones de ánimo. Si Shun no está bien anímicamente, su cuerpo no funciona como debe como consecuencia de que su mente no quiere que lo haga.-  
-¿Depresión?- _interrumpió Shiryu con un tono intermedio entre la afirmación y la pregunta.  
_ -En otras palabras.- _suspiró Yûki levantándose e indicándonos que lo siguiéramos._

 _Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la habitación blanca y depresiva que estaba dos habitaciones hacia abajo de la oficina de Yûki. Shun estaba dormido sobre la cama blanca con los aparatos que marcaban su ritmo cardiaco y un suero que le pasaba por la vena de la mano derecha._

-No voy a decirles que está bien porque no lo está. Voy a ser sincero con ustedes y a decirles que está mal y que va a necesitar cuidados bastante estrictos no solo médicos sino también por parte de ustedes.- _todos suspiramos y asentimos resignados a que habíamos sido idiotas al no ver lo que le pasaba a Shun._

 _Y yo, yo me sentía todavía más idiota por haber estado maquinando ideas extrañas en vez de preocuparme más por mi amigo y hablar con él directamente._

 _Entramos a la habitación y Hyioga se acercó a la cama y tomó la mano libre de Shun acariciándola y con la otra mano hacía lo mismo pero con su cabello. Podría apostar a que no estaba llorando porque Shiryu y yo estábamos ahí._

-¿Creen que de verdad sea cuestión de algo como la depresión?- _preguntó Shiryu subiendo la sábana hasta el pecho de Shun.  
_ -No lo sé, pero no es algo tan irreal como para descartarlo.- _dijo Hyioga molesto pero sin hacer mucho ruido.  
_ -¿A qué te refieres?- _pregunté acercándome para no sentirme tan lejos de Shun.  
_ -Ikki llama cada vez menos y ya van casi tres semanas de no tener noticias de él.-  
-Es probable que eso haya afectado a Shun y quién sabe si hay otras cosas de las que no nos hemos enterado.- _dijo Shiryu moviendo nerviosamente su pie._

 _Me quedé viendo el rostro de Shun. No era tranquilo como las otras veces que lo había visto dormir, esta vez parecía triste y sufrido; estaba pálido y su temperatura era muy baja. Al caer en la realidad, me di cuenta de que el miedo que antes tenía no era nada comparado con el miedo que sentía en ese preciso momento, con el miedo de perderlo para siempre._

 ** _Notas: Hola! desaparecí de FF un tiempo a causa del colegio (la tarea, la maldita tarea) Pero he vuelto con un fic de suspenso! estaré actualizando domingos si me es posible._**

 ** _Dejen sus comentarios de cómo les va pareciendo, o si tienen alguna idea de lo que está pasando! si les gusta, agreguen a favoritos o sigan el fic!_**

 ** _Hasta dentro de una semana!_**


	3. Semejante a un demonio

Tot12: Yo sé, me cuesta mucho la narrativa en primera persona, pero quería probar. Espero poder mejorarla.  
Guest : Muchas gracias!  
Synchronicity girl : Seguirás esperando por Ikki...y nada de bueno, ni que nada.  
darkacuario: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste!

 _No pasó tanto tiempo como el que pensé para que Shun despertara. Después de dos horas en las que ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, el quejido de cansancio de Shun nos alertó._

-No te esfuerces mucho.- _dijo Hyioga con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Shun a recostarse de nuevo._ –Shiryu irá a llamar a Yûki para que te revise.-  
-¿Qué pasó?- _preguntó Shun moviendo muy rápido su mirada hacia todos lados. Estaba claramente nervioso y asustado.  
_ -Te desmayaste en mi habitación un poco después de que desperté.- _le dije acercando mi silla a su cama.  
_ -Ya regreso, ¿vale?- _dijo Shiryu saliendo de la habitación. Lo más seguro es que hasta ese momento haya captado lo que dijo Hyioga segundos antes._

 _Shun se había quedado cabizbajo, un tanto pensativo. Hyioga me miró buscando una respuesta a su comportamiento y yo negué con la cabeza, indicándole que yo tampoco entendía. De la nada, Shun respiró profundamente y se puso más nervioso que antes._

-Shun…¿Qué sucede?- _preguntó Hyioga dudando sobre si era bueno abrazar o no a Shun en un momento así.  
_ -No, nada…Lo siento.- _Sonrió de manera forzada y se quedó viendo a la ventana._

 _Shiryu y Yûki llegaron, pero Shun pareció no notar su presencia pues no movió su vista de la ventana. Pensé que tal vez si era verdad lo que el médico dijo, que Shun necesitaba sentirse mejor anímicamente para que su salud se restableciera, que estaba distante y que hablaba menos que antes._

-Shun.- _llamó Yûki bastante serio y preocupado al notar el extraño interés de Shun en la ventana.  
Shun se volteó un poco y saludó con una sonrisa de lado.  
_-¿Te sientes bien como para hablar conmigo un rato?- _Yûki se le acercó lentamente y se sentó en una orilla de la cama.  
Shun asintió sin decir una palabra ni apartar su vista de la ventana._

 _El doctor nos pidió en silencio que saliéramos de la habitación. No me gustó nada la idea, pero ni mis amigos ni yo podíamos hacer mucho con Shun en esos momento, lo mejor que nos quedaba era dejar a Yûki trabajar._

 _Salimos en silencio, pero aun si hubiéramos salido con tambores Shun no lo habría notado…A menos que lo hubiésemos hecho por la ventana._

-¿Nos quedaremos oyendo?- _preguntó Hyioga ya con una oreja en la puerta.  
_ -¿Tú que crees?- _dijo Shiryu haciendo lo mismo que Hyioga. Yo los seguí también porque la ignorancia de qué le pasaba a mi amigo me estaba matando._

 _Al principio no se oía nada, pero pensé que quizá Yûki estuviera tomando su tiempo._

-¿Qué tiene esa ventana que tanto te gusta?- _se escuchó la voz alegre de Yûki.  
_ -Yûki*…- _escuché la de Shun con un tono bastante raro, como triste y distraído.  
_ -¿Yo?-  
-No…nieve.- _me quedé extrañado de lo que dijo Shun, en ese tiempo no había nieve en Japón. Ni siquiera estaba lloviendo.  
_ -¿Nieve…?- _Yûki se quedó callado de la nada y los que estábamos oyendo desde afuera nos quedamos expectantes a que siguiera._ –Tienes razón…está cayendo nieve.-

 _Shiryu volteó su cabeza y nos dijo:_ -Chicos, está nevando.-  
-¿Nevando?- _dijo sorprendido Hyioga._

 _Ambos se quedaron pasmados viendo la ventana, pero yo estaba más preocupado del por qué no lo habíamos notado antes, del por qué Shun no lo había dicho… de que de la nada tanto Shun como Yûki se habían callado._

-Chicos…vengan.- _les llamé un poco bajo pero tan fuerte como para que me escucharan. Ambos se apresuraron a llegar._

-Nieve en esta época del año…Este día ha sido muy extraño.- _escuché a Yûki decir un poco más cerca de la puerta.  
_ -¿De verdad? – _Y, en ese momento en que Shun dijo eso, el miedo anterior volvió. Ese tono de voz que no expresaba un sentimiento claro, esa pequeña risa que se escapaba el final de cada oración. Casi podía imaginar sus ojos neutros y extraños parpadeando lentamente mientras sonreía de lado con diversión y malicia, haciendo que ese pequeño beso a la izquierda de sus labios se hiciera más notorio.  
_ -Sí…es más, de eso más o menos es de lo que quiero hablar contigo.-  
-¿Sobre lo que pasó?- _no podía controlar mi respiración ni mi corazón, el miedo había vuelto y lo había hecho más fuerte.  
_ -Eh…sí. Es decir, ¿me puedes decir si te sientes mal por algo o alguien? Cualquier cosa que te esté molestando.-

 _Todo quedó en silencio, pero un silencio tan extraño que llegaba a ser macabro. Solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento en la habitación, ni un solo ruido por parte de ninguno. Al parecer no solo a mí me pareció extraño, dado que Shiryu nos avisó en voz baja que mejor abriría la puerta._

 _Nos sorprendimos al ver que ni Shun ni Yûki estaban ahí, solo la habitación vacía con los aparatos que antes estaban conectados al cuerpo de nuestro amigo._

-¿Pero qué…?- _Shiryu buscó en el baño y tampoco había nadie; la ventana estaba abierta, pero Shun estaba débil y Yûki no lo hubiera dejado si quiera levantarse de la cama. Cada uno pensaba en silencio las posibilidades de una explicación lógica, pero creo que ninguno llegó a nada parecido._

-¿Cómo pueden dos personas desaparecer así como así de una habitación? ¿Y más estando una de ellas enferma?- _Hyioga estaba bastante alterado y molesto, y la verdad es que ni Shiryu ni yo estábamos mejor que él, por lo que ninguno pensaba con claridad y no llegábamos a nada._

 _El celular de Shiryu rompió el silencio de reflexión que se había creado hacía ya varios minutos entre nosotros._

-Saori.- _dijo Shiryu sin demasiados ánimos. Contestó de mala gana y después de un posible grito por parte de Saori habló._ –Shun se puso mal un poco después de que Seiya despertara, usamos el auto para traerlo al hospital y no tuvimos tiempo ni cabeza para avisarte.- _debo decir que me sorprendió mucho la aparente tranquilidad de Shiryu para decir ese tipo de cosas. Supongo que se controlaba para no alterar a Saori o asustarnos más a nosotros. Después de eso colgó.  
_ -¿Por qué le colgaste?- _pregunté aún sin poder controlar mi ritmo cardíaco.  
_ -Porque iba a preguntar más cosas y no tengo ganas de responder ni de decirle que Shun desapareció junto a nuestro médico de confianza de manera sospechosa e inexplicable.- _puedo jurar que no respiró mientras dijo eso. En verdad estaba alterado._

 _El silencio volvió a inundar el ambiente y seguíamos sin respuestas que nos ayudaran a saber por lo menos cómo se habían ido._

 _Pasaron varias horas sin que ninguno de nosotros consiguiera algo para encontrar a Shun y a Yûki, no le habíamos dicho nada a la demás gente del hospital porque no queríamos involucrar a más personas. No queríamos porque las circunstancias de la desaparición no fueron normales, y esto nos alarmaba a todos._

-Sentimos mucho si los preocupamos…- _La voz de Yûki desde la puerta me despertó de mis pensamientos y me sorprendió, fue como un balde de agua fría para devolverme a la realidad…La realidad de que la mirada de Shun volvía a dar miedo, esa mirada que me erizaba la piel y que aceleraba mi corazón al punto de clasificarse como taquicardia.  
_ -¡Shun!- _vi como Hyioga corría hacia Shun y lo tomaba por los hombros para después abrazarlo.  
_ -Lo lamento, pero ambos vimos algo extraño por la ventana…- _comenzó a disculparse Shun. Yûki lo interrumpió.  
_ -Y el instinto es más fuerte que la razón en casos como esos.-  
-¿Qué vieron que los hizo actuar de esa manera?- _¿Es que acaso era yo idiota o ellos no veían lo que yo claramente sí? Ellos estaban mintiendo, ambos soltaban una perfecta mentira que yo no habría sido capaz de descubrir de no ser por el persistente sentimiento de miedo que me causa la mirada fría y molesta de Shun, esa mirada que se clava de vez en vez en mis ojos, haciendo que mi cuerpo se quede paralizado, como si estuviera listo para ser destruido por él.  
_ -No sabría cómo explicarlo, fue algo en verdad extraño…- _Yûki parecía confundido, de él no puedo decir si está mintiendo o no. Pero Shun…Shun sabe actuar muy bien, y si no fuera por el aire ausente en mis pulmones, no sabría de su mentira.  
_ -Yûki tiene razón, fue algo muy extraño que yo tampoco puedo explicar. Lo que sí puedo decirles con certeza es que Saori debe enterarse.- _"Otra Guerra Santa", dicho en otras palabras.  
_ -Lo bueno es que Shun está muy bien y que yo tendré que mandar a revisar las máquinas del hospital porque sería imposible estar anémico con esa resistencia física.- _Todos sonrieron al escuchar eso._

 _Mi mirada se dirigió a Shun de nuevo y me quedé helado al notar el color de sus ojos…Fue solo por un momento, pero lo vi, pude ver el color de unos ojos carmesí llenos de malicia y un toque de diversión. Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo lanzándose hacia atrás y retrocediendo para alejarse del ya desaparecido brillo carmesí._

-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!- _Sé que Shiryu está llamándome, sé que Hyioga trata de hacerme reaccionar al sacudir mis hombros, sé que parezco un loco mientras me quedo viendo algo que quizá ni siquiera exista, una imaginación mía._

 _Yûki se acercó a mí y trato de tranquilizarme con palabras que no escuchaba, pero hubiese preferido esas palabras que sentir el frío que me envolvió cuando Shun se acercó a mí y tocó mi mano. "Seiya" me susurró con un tono desconocido para mis oídos, aunque al principio se parecía mucho a ese sueño que tuve antes de que viniéramos al hospital, pero era distinto, era incluso aún más dulce y tranquilizador. No entiendo nada, es como si Shun pasara de ser una cosa a otra, es extraño, me da miedo, me gusta, me enloquece…_

-Seiya…Seiya, préstame atención.- _Me quedé viendo sus ojos verdes, eran hermosos y brillantes…No eran rojos, eran de ese bello color verde esmeralda._ –No hay nada que temer, Seiya. Ahora…¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te ha hecho reaccionar de esa manera?- _¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿"Tus ojos que por un momento fueron rojos y tu sonrisas que parecen de demonio"? no lo creo, me tomarían por loco (aunque probablemente sí lo esté, pero eso es otro asunto).  
_ -No…No sé qué me pasó.- _siempre odié sentirme intimidado y que la voz se me cortara frente a otras personas, pero esta vez no podía controlarlo, me sentía como un niño frente a un grupo de leones hambrientos.  
_ -Vamos, Seiya. Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que reaccionaras así.- _Shiryu hablaba muy tranquilo, pero él no entendía y dudo que algún día entienda el miedo y la confusión que sentía cada segundo que Shun estaba cerca de mí, la incertidumbre de no saber si me abandonaba la cordura o si mi amigo quería hacerme daño.  
_ -Vi algo extraño cerca de Shun…pero no sé qué fue, quizá una sombre que pasó muy rápido. Me asusté porque ustedes dijeron que vieron algo inexplicable en la ventana, puede que esté relacionado. Lo siento, creo que exageré.- _Me animé a soltar esa verdad a medias para salir de la situación y para ver si Shun o algún otro reaccionaba.  
_ -¿Una sombra?- _Shun tenía esa mirada divertida que me irritaba casi tanto como me aterraba, esa mirada que me daba a entender se divertía burlándose de mí._ -¿Un fantasma? ¿Una persona? ¿Un guerrero? ¿Algo más?...- _Creo que todos quedaron tan impactados tanto como yo, el ambiente de tensión no se cortaba con nada porque Shun mantenía su mirada burlona y su sonrisa pícara fijas en mí, esperando quizá mi respuesta o, bien, mi cabeza._ –Quizá…¿Un dios…?- _me quedé perplejo cuando su sonrisa se agrandó dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dientes y su mirada adquirió un brillo macabro semejante al demoníaco. Mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho y yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra, no soportaba más eso y el tenerlo tan cerca hacía que mi pánico fuera aún mayor. Estaba cansado, ¡harto!, de su capacidad de encontrarle la gracia a algo tan oscuro como eso, no entendía cuál era su afán por asemejarse tanto a un enemigo, a uno de los peores, a uno de esos con los que nunca peleamos porque no se ven, a esos que solo observan y nos estudian para acabarnos de un golpe._ -¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo que te asuste? Si hay algo, deberías decirlo ahora, antes de que cualquier otra cosa pase. El tiempo no vuelve atrás, ¿Lo sabes?- _no tenía sentido, no entendía lo que decía ni por qué lo hacía. Me asustaba él y su maldita semejanza a un maldito demonio. Él y nadie más era el responsable de que estuviera perdiendo la cordura y que deseara que alguien hubiera acabado conmigo en las peleas anteriores._

 _Iba a decir algo, iba a soltar otra mentira y disimular que todo estaba bien, que nada sucedía y que Shun no pretendía matarme psicológicamente, pero me sentí tan tranquilo de repente, que no quise hacer nada que arruinara mi tranquilidad perdida hacía mucho._

-Los Santos de Athena tienen muy mal gusto para sus enemigos…Si son tan fuertes como dicen, deberías enfrentar a mi señor de una buena vez.- _un chico de unos veinte años entró vestido con una toga color rojo que se arrastraba por el suelo y dejaba este lleno de pequeñas llamas de fuego.  
_ -Tu señor debe de odiarte para enviarte a ti a decirnos tal cosa…- _las palabras de Shun estaban llenas de diversión, pero de una diversión enfermiza que me impide reconocer al muchacho con el que batalle codo con codo durante tantas batallas difíciles.  
_ -¿Quién de ustedes es el llamado "Asesino de dioses"?- _ignorando el claramente hiriente comentario de Shun, el recién llegado siguió hablando mientras apartaba el rebelde mechón rubio que caía sobre su bronceada frente._

 _Ese apodo nunca me ha gustado, no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso, pero a pesar de eso siempre he estado consciente de que no me queda de otra que hacer frente a quien quiera desafiar a Athena y de paso a mí también.  
_ -Soy yo…¿Tienes algo que resolver conmigo?- _el rubio se acercó a mí, pero pasó de largo hasta llegar a Shun, a quien Hyioga veía perplejo.  
_ -Creo que tú eres lo único que vale la pena…¿Quisieras unirte al lado de los próximos vencedores? El Asesino de dioses no podrá matar a mi señor…- _la sonrisa de Shun logró hacerme dudar de su lealtad, pero lo que dijo después me dejó desconcertado durante mucho tiempo.  
_ -¿Asesino de dioses? ¡Por favor!- _soltó con diversión y burla._ -¿Crees que un dios se dejaría matar por un mortal? Además, cuántos pegasos no han pasado por las garras de los mismos dioses y han vencido también…¿Por qué es entonces que siempre regresan? Un asesino de dioses mortal no existe…Y podría jurar que no existirá.- _Nos quedamos pasmados ante las palabras de Shun, las palabras impregnadas de diversión sádica y la sonrisa burlona con que nos veía a todos.  
_ -Shun…¿Qué te sucede?- _Hyioga se acercó a Shun despacio, interrogando a Shun con la mirada triste y desconcertada.  
_ -¡¿No es obvio?!- _Soltó de manera estruendosa el rubio de la toga._ –Este hombre sabe bien lo que sucede a su alrededor…Es más, creo que es increíble, por eso quiero que aceptes mi propuesta.- _dijo eso último volteándose hacia Shun, extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, esperando una respuesta.  
_ -Shun…- _Hyioga trató de tocar el hombro de Shun, pero este lo apartó con la mano y con un ademán de que esperara.  
_ -Lo lamento, pero no estoy dispuesto a servir de perro de pelea para un cobarde que ha esperado hasta ahora para desafiar a una diosa amante de la paz…Mucho menos a uno que no da la cara y manda a un niño con el ego subido de vocero.- _Una parte de mí se alegró de escuchar eso, pero también me confundía el pensar que de la boca del chico ingenuo habían salido esas palabras acompañadas de veneno en cada una de ellas.  
_ -¿Pero sí le sirves de escudo a una diosa que solo tiene atención para el Pegaso?- _preguntó resentido el rubio._

 _En medio del ambiente tan tenso y extraño, Yûki se levantó y trató de plantarle un golpe a Shun en el pecho. Shun lo evadió sin demasiado esfuerzo y, cuando Yûki cayó al suelo al fallar el golpe, el peliverde se subió en su espalda y, levantándolo del brazo le dijo:_ -Tú eres lo más parecido a un problema que he tenido durante este "período de paz".- _  
_-Eres más fuerte e inteligente de lo que creía…Me costaste mucho esfuerzo…- _La mirada de Yûki cambió en ese momento. Ya no eran esos ojos dulces que mostraban preocupación y ternura, sino unos ojos llenos de odio.  
_ -Y aun así no lograste lo que querías.- _completó Shun con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción._

 _No entendía nada, me sentía perdido y vulnerable. No conocía nada de mis enemigos, eso me restaba mucha confianza y me hacía sentir peor; nunca me ha gustado sentirme débil, pero ver la situación me hacía dudar sobre cuál era mi verdadera fuerza, sobre si en verdad era tan fuerte como yo o mis amigos pensaban o decían. Lo peor de todo, es que no les tenía miedo ni a Yûki ni al chico rubio, el que provocaba esas dudas y ese temor insoportable en mí era Shun._

 _Sé que he sido repetitivo, que no he parado de decir que Shun me asusta, pero es que no encuentro otra manera de decirlo, mi mente solo lo asocia con el miedo…Mi cordura poco a poco se debilita más y más._

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, caballero de Andrómeda.- _soltó el rubio viendo de reojo a Yûki.  
_ -Cierto…No es que le sirva de escudo a Athena, es que la protejo porque me nace hacerlo, porque quiero y necesito protegerla…Esa es la razón por la cual mi vida cobró el sentido que tiene ahora, el rumbó que llevo lo llevo gracias a protegerla.- _Me cofunde, no logró entender sus sentimientos, su forma de pensar. Todo él se me hace todavía un misterio, se me hace extraño pensar en el antes, y el propio presente junto a él y ver que no puedo comprenderlo en lo más mínimo. Es simplemente un remolino de pensamientos que tengo que me hacen dudar sobre cómo es. Esa mirada tan dulce, tan decidida, tan firme, tan llena de gratitud y ternura…Esa es la mirada que estaba acostumbrado a ver en Shun, esa mirada vidriosa que casi siempre precedía una sonrisa dulce e ingenua…¿Cómo podía esa mirada convertirse en la mirada y la sonrisa de un demonio sádico y distante?  
_ -¿Qué ha hecho ella para que la halagues así?- _  
_-No la sirvo por deber ni porque le deba algo. Ella es simplemente más que mi diosa, es quizá una amiga…Y mis compañeros son mis hermanos.- _Mis amigos y yo sonreímos ante eso, aunque a mí se me formó un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el pecho. No comprendí en ese momento, se suponía que debía estar feliz, pero no era así. Tampoco estaba asustado. Más bien…estaba triste._

 ** _Notas: Hola! Pues… No sé si la próxima semana voy a actualizar, porque ya voy para exámenes y ahora vienen bien feos. Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo (yo sé que cada vez la cosa va más confusa y rara) y dejen sus lindos comentarios! Hasta…cuando pueda actualizar!_**

· **_Nieve en japonés_**


	4. De ambas partes

darkacuario: Hoy probablemente te deje más confundida...

Tot12: Me alegra que te guste! a pesar de la narrativa pésima.

-No es como que me interese, ¿Verdad?-

 _"_ _Duele…"_

-No lo sé…Depende de ti.-

 _"_ _Responde…"_

-Bueno…Supongo que no. Adiós.-

 _"_ _Quédate…¡Por favor!"_

-Adiós…¿Regresarás para la cena?-

 _"_ _No cierres la puerta…Dime que sí. ¡No te quedes callado!"_

-Simplemente no quiero seguir con esto…-

Érase una vez, en la cruel realidad que se convirtió en una amarga fantasía sacada de lo más oscuro de la suerte y lo más cruel del destino, un joven que lloraba en silencio para escuchar el sonido de la puerta crujiendo por la escarcha que comenzaba a cubrirlo todo. Este joven, con su silencio perfecto, logró escuchar las hirientes palabras que dedicaron en un susurro para él…o más bien para su vida, su suerte y su destino.

Sintiendo el peso de su suerte en los hombros, el joven caminó hasta llegar a un lugar desconocido para él, pero su cuerpo se quedó dormido en el sofá.  
En aquél lugar extraño encontró una persona… O lo que quedó de una persona.

-¿Por qué te quedas callado?-

 _"_ _Me quiero ir..."_

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para lograr eso? ¿Por qué yo no pude?-

 _"_ _No entiendo. Quiero irme. Sus ojos me asustan. Su alma está manchada…Su alma está marcada."_

-¡Responde!-

 _"_ _No quiero. Me asusta. Mis amigos…quiero regresar con ellos."_

-¡¿Por qué lograste volver a ser tú?!-

 _"_ _¿Yo? No sé…"_

-También estás maldito.-

 _"_ _Cállate."_

-Sufres menos que yo. No es justo.-

 _"_ _No te conozco…Aunque…"_

-Él te ha preferido…Sonríe contigo…-

 _"_ _¿De qué hablas? ¿Mis amigos?"_

-¡Solo a él! ¡Nada más!-

 _"_ _¡¿Qué quieres?! No puedo hablar, tengo miedo…pero, ¿Por qué?"_

\- …Devuélveme a Tenma.-

 _"_ _¿Tenma?"_

-¿Lo recuerdas? También era el Pegaso. Dame a Tenma, y prometo tomar tu maldición como mía.-

 _"_ _¿Devuélveme?"_

-Lo siento…Pero estás confundiendo las cosas, Seiya no es Tenma. No tengo a quien buscas.-

El odio en los ojos del rubio brilló con furia. Intentó tocar al otro joven, al joven puro sin odio, pero algo lo detuvo, un dolor en el pecho lo invadió por completo y tuvo que arrodillarse frente a quien tanto odiaba.

El joven puro intentó ayudarlo, pero el rubio alejó su mano con una sonrisa plagada de odio. La diferencia entre ellos era el interior, pues uno estaba podrido por completo, mientras que el otro tenía un hermoso huracán lastimándolo por dentro, pero era tan hermoso que sus ojos estaban siempre limpios por el agua y la brisa de su huracán. Por fuera, eran igual de bellos, con la piel más bella que la porcelana, los ojos más brillantes que los zafiros o las esmeraldas, el cabello fino y largo, el cuerpo fuerte pero elegante, labios perfectos, dientes blancos y bien alineados, la voz melodiosa y embriagante…

…Qué lástima el interior del joven puro. Es una lástima no poder destacar entre los humanos por eso, porque los humanos ven más hermosos a aquellos con el interior destrozado. Un buen ejemplo es ese ángel que se reveló a su creador, Luz Bel (Luz Bella), el más hermoso y perfecto ángel jamás creado que se llenó de ambición y maldad por ser "perfecto", y se convirtió en un demonio con el interior destrozado.

Algo así son los humanos, son lo más parecido a un demonio que puede haber. Pero eso no es culpa de ellos o de quien los creó. Es culpa del primer demonio que les mostró lo "perfectos" que serían si destrozaban su interior.

Alone, el joven rubio que fue consumido por el odio era más hermoso que el joven que lo rechazó  
 _-_ Lo protegeré, porque tú buscas ser infeliz…junto con él.-

-Te costará caro.-

-Lo sé. Sé que me costará su lejanía, mi felicidad (aunque de eso casi no me queda), incluso mi vida…Pero no interesa.-

 _Me desperté de golpe, con unas cuantas lágrimas en mis ojos por ese sueño. No sabía qué pensar._

-Alone…- _dije en voz alta recordando el nombre del rubio._

 _Quién sea que haya estado narrando mis sueños, tenía razón, era hermoso en su apariencia, pero definitivamente en sus ojos se reflejaban las manchas de su alma._

 _Me hubiese gustado ver quién era el otro, solo veía la forma de una persona, pero no podía distinguirla._

 ** _Notas: Hay veces en las que uno solo quiere ver el mundo arder. Cuando escribí esto probablemente era una de esas veces...Creo que fue más o menos cuando fui a ver a la mujer de sonrisa perpetua (solo una persona entenderá, pero bueno). ¿Qué les pareció? ojalá les haya gustado y dejen un lindo comentario!_**


	5. Una parte de la verdad

_todas nuestras preguntas._

 _Obviamente, las buscamos primero en Shun, pero él sencillamente evadía el tema quedándose callado, claro, eso cuando salía de su habitación que se había convertido en una fortaleza en contra nuestra. Recuerdo que una vez Hyioga dijo que casi se congela tratando de entrar…Y bueno, para que Hyioga diga eso, es preocupante._

-Seiya, ven.- _Saori me llamó asomándose por la cocina, con una expresión bastante seria, aunque se me había hecho costumbre verla de esa manera después de lo del chico rubio._

 _Todos estaban reunidos en la cocina, para mi sorpresa, Shun también estaba ahí. Parecía el menos preocupado y serio de todos mientras comía cereal y dibujaba algo que no alcancé a ver en ese momento._

-Entiendo que no quieras hablar…Pero nos dijiste que querías a todos aquí.- _Saori se quedó callada esperando alguna reacción de Shun._ –Debo suponer que es para algo importante.-

 _Shun no mostró ninguna señal de estar en el mismo planeta. Se limitaba a seguir con su dibujo y su comida, como si ninguno de nosotros estuviera a la espera de lo que tenía que decir._

-Si nos llamaste solo para que viéramos cómo comes cereal, créeme que te golpearé.- _Nadie podía culpar a Hyioga de estar molesto por las actitudes de Shun. En lo más profundo de mí, creo que él dijo lo que todos queríamos decir en ese momento._

 _Shun levantó la vista de la mesa para dirigirla hacia nosotros. Nos miró uno a uno, como si buscara algo. Sentí un nudo en el estómago al ver que sus ojos se quedaron en mí durante un buen rato._

 _-Primero que nada debo advertirles que no puedo decirles todo,_ _solo sabrán lo que les concierne_ _._ \- _tomó su dibujo y se lo pasó a Shiryu, quien estaba a su derecha y abrió los ojos con asombro al observar lo que había en el pedazo de papel. El papel pasó a Hyioga, que hizo lo mismo que Shiryu y luego me lo pasó a mí._

 _El dibujo era una verdadera obra de arte. Un hombre y una mujer en medio de muchos cadáveres. La mujer, que tenía el cabello claro hasta un poco más abajo de las caderas, los ojos de un bello color oscuro, la piel blanca y los labios finos formando una hermosa sonrisa, estaba vestida con un largo vestido oscuro adornado con recias y desordenadas manchas de lo que mi mente vio como sangre. El hombre junto a ella llevaba una armadura y sonreía de una manera bastante simpática, sus ojos demostraban felicidad y ternura al dirigirse a la mujer. Me pareció un dibujo curioso, pero no lograba entender la razón por la que éste se relacionaba con lo que pasaba.._

-Ese hombre fue el primer contenedor de Hades, cuando perdió por completo el control de sí, Hades asesinó a su esposa junto a su hermano.- _dijo Shun volteando su vista hacia la ventana._ –Él vio morir a muchos de sus caballeros y sirvientes a causa de una guerra y una peste de la que no hay registro en nuestros días.- _Shun apretó su puño, dejando sus nudillos blancos._ –Era un noble muy querido, alguien que había vivido para hacer el bien…Hades asesinó a todo su pueblo, y dejó su alma maldita.- _La última palabra la dijo en casi un susurro. Todos nos quedamos callados, yo no encontraba aún la relación, pero algo me decía que no era solo eso lo que Shun tenía que decir._

-¿Qué ganamos con saber eso? No podemos hacer nada porque eso sucedió hace miles o millones de años.- _Shiryu, con su razonamiento y su enojo mezclados pareció decir algo gracioso para Shun, pues éste se echó a reír.  
_ -Pongamos un ejemplo más reciente. Hace un par de siglos un joven llamado Alone fue poseído por el dios del inframundo y asesinó a sus mejores amigos. Su alma quedó condenada y se llenó de odio, ni una sola pizca de lo que él era quedó.- _La voz de Shun se cortó a mitad de lo que estaba diciendo, estaba seguro de que para él no era fácil hablar del tema. El enojo de Hyioga parecía haber sido reemplazado por la impotencia, mientras que los ojos de Shiryu ya no se mostraban molestos sino intranquilos y comprensivos…Y el rumbo de la conversación no parecía gustarle a nadie.  
_ -Todos han muerto y han matado…Pero…- _Shun se quebró por completo, se dejó caer en una silla y escondió su cabeza entre las piernas, lloraba y sus sollozos parecían clavarse en todos nosotros. Ninguno de nosotros sabía qué hacer. Ninguno podía ayudar a Shun.  
_ -Shun…Entiendo que…- _Saori había comenzado a hablar, sin captar la atención de Shun, pero alguien la interrumpió.  
_ -No puedes decir que lo entiendes. Es algo que nadie más entiende. ¡Nadie! Ni siquiera los que han pasado por ellos, porque cada quien lo siente diferente, cada uno de ellos se ha enfrentado a Hades de manera distinta…Y solo uno logró ganar.- _Un hombre alto, fuerte y entrado en años con su barba de candado completamente blanca había entrado por quién sabe dónde y nos estaba hablando en un tono nada agradable.  
_ -La verdad, es que nadie tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado desde el principio. Ni los humanos, ni los dioses. Mi hermano tampoco.- _cuando dijo eso, Shun se paró bruscamente, notablemente molesto_ _con lágrimas cayendo todavía de sus ojos.  
_ -¡Claro que los dioses tiene la culpa! ¡Nada hubiese pasado si no se hubieran olvidado de Hades! ¡Si no hubiesen dejado a quien más debía cargar en el inframundo! ¡Si hubiesen pensado en todo lo que hacía y no solo en ustedes!- _los gritos de Shun estaban llenos de tristeza, quizá, incluso, de algo más allá de ese sentimiento._ -¡Y tú eres el que menos derecho tiene a hablar! ¡Los gritos de un alma herida pasan por alto en tus oídos! Si no lograste escuchar las súplicas de tu propio hermano…¿Te crees con derecho a opinar sobre los demás? Dejaste que tu hermano cargara con el rencor de las personas que tú y los demás dioses mandaron al inframundo…Dejaste que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas por el sufrimiento y que perdieran su brillo…Olvidaste a tu hermano mayor y dejaste que él se olvidara a sí mismo.- _Shun había dejado de gritar para hablar con un hilo de voz que dejaba un nudo en el pecho. Tras las palabras de Shun, pude entender que ese hombre era Zeus y que no le agradaba para nada su presencia en ese lugar.  
_ -¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿No es Hades quien te ha hecho tanto daño?- _Creí que Zeus estaría molesto, que trataría de matar a Shun o como mínimo gritarle algo de vuelta, pero estaba sorprendido y, a mi parecer, confundido.  
_ -Porque es algo parecido lo que le ha sucedido, creo que es algo incluso peor. Nuestras almas fueron olvidadas por el Olimpo, pero somos humanos al final y al cabo, las Moiras pueden hacer con nosotros lo que quieran y condenarnos de las peores maneras, porque somos simples humanos con los que pueden jugar sin que nadie les diga nada. En cambio Hades, un dios, uno de los Tres Grandes, es tratado de la misma manera, olvidado por los suyos…Creo que eso duele más.- _Sonreí al escuchar eso, no por nada era Shun el alma más pura del planeta…sus ojos verdes parecían tan llenos de bondad que volví a dudar de la fiabilidad de mi mente.  
_ ás…- _los ojos de Shun quedaron sin un rastro de lágrimas, volviéndose firmes y vivos._ –El alma de Hades y la mía son la misma…desde que nací hasta el día en que muera será de esa manera…- _Me sorprendí, pero de alguna manera no tuve la necesidad de preguntar nada. No como Hyioga que abrió los ojos más de lo normal, sorprendido y quizá asustado.  
_ -Shun…¿Qué…qué quieres decir?-  
-Hades estaba harto…Quería cambiar algo, así que partió su alma en tres pedazos…El primero se lo otorgó a este chico, Alone, pero su alma se consumió con el odio que carga Hades. El segundo es el mío, el que se fusionó con mi propia alma desde que Pandora quiso llevarme con ella…- _Hyioga no daba señales de haber entendido mucho.  
_ -¿Y el tercero?- _preguntó Saori tras un corto silencio.  
_ -El tercero es el que él conserva.-

 _Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la despedida nada cordial de Zeus resonara en la mansión entera._

-¿Todo eso es cierto, Shun?- _preguntó Shiryu sin despegar los ojos del suelo.  
_ -Sí…y hay más que no pueden saber.- _Shun se tocó el pecho y frunció el ceño, respiró hondo y volvió a colocar su mano en el pecho._ –Chicos…- _llamó con la respiración cortada, cosa que nos alarmó a todos._ –El tipo rubio, el perro faldero de Cronos, es peligroso.- _No pude evitar reír cuando dijo, en un tono tan gracioso, esas palabras.  
_ -¿Cronos?- _preguntó Saori. Creo que a ella no le habrá parecido nada gracioso.  
_ -Solo deben derrotar al rubio, es quien mantiene en la tierra el cosmos de Cronos. Acaben con el rubio y todo arreglado…por lo menos con Cronos.-

 _Todos miramos a Shun con una expresión que puede traducirse como_ "No entendimos nada de lo que dijiste." _Él pareció captar el mensaje, pues se rió entre dientes y siguió hablando:  
_ -Cronos tiene metido en la cabeza que Arlan, el tipo rubio, puede vencer a Athena y darle a él el mundo. Claro que es pura fantasía, pero eso no quita que Arlan sea peligroso además de mañoso, así que hay que tener cuidado y acabar con eso cuanto antes.-

 _Shun seguía con la mano apretando su pecho, no me gustaba nada la manera en que su rostro se tensaba cuando trataba de sonreír; y me molestaba ver cómo se esforzaba tanto en ocultar lo que sentía a tal punto de causarse más daño. Supongo que todos llegan a su límite, pues Shun inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a dejarse caer en la misma silla, de manera que Hyioga se acercó rápidamente a ayudarlo.  
_ -Shun, ¿Qué tienes?- _preguntó alarmado.  
_ -Es solo un dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes.- _De nuevo, todos coincidimos en mirar a Shun de la misma manera, solo que ahora era algo así como:_ "No nos vengas con ese cuento, niñato mentiroso".  
-Vale, no es solo un dolor de cabeza, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, lo prometo.-

 _Me sorprendía la facilidad con que los sentimientos de todos podían cambiar tan rápido; nosotros pasamos de estar molestos por las actitudes de Shun a estar preocupados por él e incluso bromeando para aligerar el ambiente, Saori había pasado de estar seria a sonreír ante los malos intentos de Shun por hacerse el duro, y Shun había pasado de estar ausente y parecer la persona más energúmena del planeta a ser el mismo de siempre que trata de sobrellevar todo solo y con una sonrisa después de las lágrimas. De verdad no entendía nada, pero me gustaba estar así…Así como debía ser, estar felices y protegiéndonos unos a otros._

-¿Podemos seguir hablando después? – _dijo Shun con los ojos adormecidos._ –Creo que me sentará bien descansar un poco.- _Me tranquilizó su sonrisa, como la de un niño pequeño que, después de haber insistido en quedarse despierto, se despidiera para ir a la cama.  
_ -Bien…Pero aún hay cosas que necesitamos hablar.- _sentenció Saori al acercarse para ayudarlo a levantarse._

 _Hyioga lo acompañó hasta su habitación mientras los demás prestábamos atención a cómo se alejaban. Yo en lo personal me preguntaba qué tenía Shun en realidad, el desmayo en mi habitación, ese malestar…debía haber algo, no era normal._

-No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido, de verdad parecía cansado.- _Dijo Hyioga unos pasos antes de estar cerca del sofá de la sala donde estábamos los demás.  
_ -¿Cómo lo viste? Es decir, ¿parecía muy mal?- _pregunté para calmar la inquietud que se había quedado en mi pecho.  
_ -Parecía más que todo cansado y un poco débil, pero creo que solo eso.- 

-¿Quién es el tipo rubio?- _preguntó Saori tras otro momento de silencio.  
_ -El que te dijimos que entró al hospital a decirnos "poca cosa" o algo por el estilo. _Respondió Hyioga con la indignación a flor de piel._ -Si Cronos quiere meterse con nosotros usando a ese pedazo de hombre, debe estar muy mal de la cabeza.- _Definitivamente Hyioga era todo un resentido. Pero no puedo culparlo, a nadie le pareció agradable y no creo que él, con su temperamento, se lo tomaran mejor.  
_ -Según lo que dijo Shun, solo es cuestión de acabar con él, ¿no?- _dije siendo más optimista de lo que me sentía. El nudo en el pecho seguía ahí, no sabía por qué, pero lo hacía.  
_ -Si ese es el caso, la próxima vez le damos una buena lección de por qué no se subestima a los Santos de Athena y ya.- _Hyioga dijo algo que yo hubiese dicho en otra ocasión…!si ese nudo no me estuviera haciendo la vida imposible!  
_ -Bájale al odio, Hyioga. Compórtate como lo que eres…O como lo que se supone debes ser.- _dijo Shiryu molesto por la actitud inmadura de Hyioga (molesto a su manera, dado que estaba sonriendo)._

 _Notas:_


	6. Alone y Tenma

_**Perdón! Les juro que quería actualizar antes pero no había tenido tiempo!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Muchísimas gracias por esperarme tanto! Espero que sigan leyendo, porque aquí se escribe por diversión y para ustedes.  
Mil gracias a quienes siempre comentan y a los que no!**_

 **Por otro lado, aquí se complican las cosas en la historia. Dejen sus comentarios diciendo qué les parece lo que van leer. Ayuda mucho, en serio.  
** -Gracias de antemano!

-Ikki debería estar aquí.- _Dijo Hyioga mientras limpiaba el sudor de la frente de Shun.  
_ -Ya lo sabemos, pero como no está aquí solo nos queda valernos sin él porque es un descuidado.- _dijo Shiryu.  
_ -Está muy frío y está sudando. No es normal.- _Estaba de más decir eso, pero todos necesitábamos respuestas, y nadie las tenía.  
_ -No quiero llevarlo a otro hospital…No sea que otro médico trabaje para el tipo rubio.- _Hyioga era quizá el más molesto de todos, a lo mejor por ser el más cercano a Shun... Además de que estar molesto con Ikki era su estado natural desde que se conocieron de niños.  
_ -Tú también eres rubio…- _observó Shiryu.  
_ -Es diferente.- _Respondió Hyioga mordiendo un pedazo de MI pan.  
_ -¡Hey!- _reclamé mientras acariciaba el cabello de Shun para tranquilizarlo. Empezaba a desesperarse mientras dormía.  
_ -Me preocupa mucho el estado de Shun, en vez de mejorar, empeora.- _Nadie quería decirlo, pero era la verdad. Shiryu suspiró y apretó la mano de Shun. Se quedó así por un buen rato, mirando la inquietud del sueño de nuestro amigo en silencio._ -No quiero perderlo…No quiero que después de todo lo que hemos pasado nos lo quiten así como así, solo porque "ya estaba escrito" y "era su destino". No quiero escuchar nada de eso. _\- Las palabras de Shiryu nos dolieron a ambos, porque sabíamos que sentíamos lo mismo. Lo peor de todo es que estaba sucediendo, no sabíamos qué hacer y las cosas solo empeoraban. Lo bueno era que el tipo rubio no había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.  
_ -¿Creen que la mala salud de Shun tenga algo que ver con…Aslan?- _Creo que ese no era su nombre, pero ellos entendieron a qué me refería.  
_ -Arlan.- _Corrigió Shiryu con la mirada pensativa._ –Puede que Seiya tenga razón y todo esto venga a ser obra de Arlan.-

 _Los silencios se habían vuelto habituales en la mansión, pero esos silencios de tipo pensativo, de esos en los que las ideas se cruzan y al final no llegas a nada; entonces se convierte en un silencio de decepción, luego en uno de reflexión y para terminar, en uno de impotencia y tristeza. Ese silencio no fue diferente._

-No lo sé, puede que sea cierto…Pero el tipo rubio.- _Shiryu dijo "Arlan" entre dientes, pero Hyioga no lo escuchó o simplemente lo ignoró._ -…dijo que quería a Shun de su lado.- _  
_-También puede que quiera venganza por cómo lo trató…Shun no fue la persona más amable del universo.- _Shiryu y Hyioga parecieron tomar en cuenta lo que dije. Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio, analizando y llegando a nada de nuevo.  
_ -Iré a traer más agua.- _dijo Hyioga con la decepción en sus ojos._

 _Shun comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo, pero esta vez parecía querer despertar. Shiryu me ayudó a despertarlo dando pequeñas palmadas su mejilla con la mano medio mojada.  
_ -Ya…calma.- _Shiryu trató de tranquilizarlo, pero, a pesar de estar ya despierto, Shun seguía desesperado mientras miraba hacia todos lados y su respiración se volvía cada vez más fuerte.  
_ -Voy…voy al baño.- _Intentamos detenerlo, pero se puso en pie muy rápido y se apresuró en ir, apoyándose en las paredes, al baño de la habitación._

 _Shiryu y yo intercambiamos miradas preocupadas, Shun en verdad parecía muy mal._

-Las cosas solo van de mal en peor.- _recalcó Shiryu, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. Jamás lo había visto así de nervioso, siempre se mostraba tranquilo, buscando una solución a los problemas.  
_ -No quiero perder a ninguno de ustedes…- _Lo pensé en voz alta, un pensamiento que tenía cada vez que me enteraba de una nueva guerra, pero esta vez en verdad me daba miedo el nudo en el pecho que se negaba a desaparecer._

 _Me quedé quieto por un dolor de cabeza. No fue fuerte, pero si me causó molestia.  
_ -Seiya…- _Shiryu me llamó con un tono muy inusual, como atontado y confundido. Levanté la vista y lo vi apuntando atrás de mí._ –Camina lento hacia mí…con pasos cortos y son hacer ruido.-  
 _No tuve valor para voltearme (últimamente me había puesto muy cobarde), así que caminé lentamente mientras mi corazón golpeaba más y más fuerte mi pecho._

 _Shiryu seguía con la vista fija en lo que creí sería la ventana cuando me extendió la mano y me haló detrás de sí, protegiéndome de…De aquello que me resultó tan familiar, o por lo menos su presencia._

-¿Quién eres?- _preguntó Shiryu con la voz temblando y los ojos a punto de soltar lágrimas. El hombre rubio frente a nosotros sonrió de lado, mostrando una mirada tierna que me hacía pensar en el por qué Shiryu estaba tan asustado.  
_ -¡Aléjense!- _se escuchó el grito de Shun, quien estaba apoyado en la puerta del baño. Se veía mejor que antes, pero aún lucía débil.  
_ -Ten…- _La voz, aunque lo que escuché no fue ni una palabra, era hermosa, muy tranquilizadora. Su voz fue interrumpida por Shun atacándolo con una desesperación que jamás había visto en él._

 _La mirada tierna del rubio se volvió sombría y llena de odio. Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea en el piso. El rubio estaba peleando con odio en sus ojos, con toda la intención de ganar y lastimar a Shun; pero Shun peleaba desesperado y triste…Bueno, Shun peleaba como siempre, con el remordimiento en su mirada creciendo a cada golpe._

-Vete…Déjalo en paz.- _Me preocupé, y estoy seguro de que Shiryu también lo hizo al escuchar la voz tan suave de Shun, tan débil, a punto de apagarse….Era extraño, el nudo en mi pecho había desaparecido, aunque estaba preocupado, me sentía más tranquilo que antes.  
_ -Le haces daño…- _fue la primera vez que vi los ojos del rubio, de un fuerte y precioso color carmesí; esos ojos, se llenaron de lágrimas, demostrando una profunda pena que me hicieron sentir mal.  
_ -A…Aléjate…de él.- _El pecho de Shun subía y bajaba rápido, se notaba que en sus pulmones escaseaba el aire, el ruido de su respiración era tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire._

 _Shiryu corrió hasta Shun cuando éste perdió el equilibrio y lo detuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.  
_ -Shiryu…Llévate a Seiya.- _el peliverde se levantó con mucha dificultad y volvió a hacerle cara al rubio.  
_ -¿Quién es, Shun? ¿Qué hace aquí?- _Shiryu no se alejó de Shun, probablemente por lo preocupado que estaba por él.  
_ -¡Hazme caso!- _la expresión de Shun cuando dijo eso fue indescifrable, estaba serio pero suplicaba con la mirada.  
_ -Seiya, vámonos.- _Shiryu me tomó de la muñeca y me haló un par de pasos, pero…No lo sé, no quería irme, quería quedarme y me quedé parado mientras la mirada de Shiryu me interrogaba.  
_ -Shun…¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?- _pregunté viendo más atentamente al rubio.  
_ -Seiya…¡Por favor, vete! Es peligroso.- _me molesté cuando me dijo eso. No me explicaba nada, por tanto, si yo quería quedarme, podía hacerlo al no saber por qué tenía que irme._

 _Mis pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar los pasos fuertes y apresurados de quien creí era Hyioga. Cuando entró, echó una breve mirada y, con los ojos llenos de ira, se le tiró encima al rubio._

 _No sabía por qué todos le temían o parecía que lo odiaban, a mí me tranquilizaba y me hacía sentir muy bien, casi como si estuviera siendo protegido.  
Era todo lo contrario a lo que sentía cuando Shun me miraba a los ojos, se sentía tan cálido y cómodo que no quería que se alejara…Quizá debería haberme preguntado por qué, a lo mejor debería haberme dado cuenta de que era extraño, pero en ese momento, no podía pensar en nada más que en él, en la sensación que me daba su presencia…En que no quería que siguieran haciéndole daño…  
_-¡Hyioga, detente!- _Las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de pasar por mi mente. Hyioga se detuvo viéndome extrañado y molesto._

 _El rubio tiró a Hyioga para quitárselo de encima y mi amigo se estrelló contra la pared…Quería preocuparme por él, pero mi mente solo atinaba a alegrarme de ver que el otro chico estaba bien…  
_ -Gracias…- _cuando el rubio se volteó para agradecerme y me dedico esa hermosa mirada lo reconocí como el chico del sueño, Alone.  
_ -Seiya…¡Por favor, hazme caso!- _Shun luchaba por mantenerse en pie, estaba demasiado débil aunque intentaba disimularlo…Pero no pude preocuparme por él, es más, estaba molesto con él, tan molesto que me acerqué con el corazón latiéndome erráticamente y lo tomé del cuello de la camisa. Lo levanté del suelo y me encontré con sus ojos…Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y miedo, tan puros y hermosos, esos ojos empezaban a cerrarse conforme mi mano se cerraba en su cuello sin yo poder detenerla._

-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!- _Shiryu me llamó primero preocupado y después molesto. Él no entendía, yo quería detenerme, yo no quería hacerle daño a Shun pero necesitaba hacerlo. Mi cuerpo sentía la necesidad de hacer lo que estaba haciendo…  
_ -¡¿Qué crees que haces, bastardo?! ¡Suéltalo!- _Hyioga gritó al tiempo que me tiraba al suelo para luego correr hacia Shun, que había caído inconsciente al suelo._

-No has cambiado nada, Tenma…- _Alone se acercó a mí y tomó mi rostro entre sus suaves manos y lo acarició._ –Sigues siendo demasiado impulsivo…Otra vez será, hermano.- _sentí el tacto de sus manos hasta que desapareció por completo. Hasta entonces fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor._

 _Hyioga abrazaba a Shun y había encendido su cosmos para brindarle un poco de él. Shiryu estaba parado a un lado, paseando su mirada sobre esa escena y mi persona, viéndome triste y decepcionado.  
Me acerqué con las piernas temblando y sentí un dolor enorme en todo el cuerpo al ver las marcas de mis manos en el cuello preocupantemente pálido de Shun, al ver que el pecho de Shun no se movía, al notar que el cosmos de Shun no se sentía por ningún lado, al ver que Shiryu comenzaba a desesperarse, al ver que Hyioga había comenzado a llorar, al darme cuenta de que había asesinado a mi amigo…a mi hermano…a mi compañero de batalla…a quien había arriesgado su vida por la mía…_

 _Me caí de rodillas, rompiendo en llanto, desesperado por encontrarle sentido a lo que pasaba._

 _Hyioga se levantó con Shun en los brazos, con la mirada más sombría que le había visto. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió, sin decir una palabra. Shiryu salió apresurado tras él y luego yo hice lo mismo._

 _Hyioga había recostado a Shun en la habitación del final del pasillo y estaba cubriéndolo con mantas.  
_ -Está vivo, Shiryu…¡Sigue vivo!- _Hyioga lo dijo con la voz llorosa de alivio mientras acariciaba el rostro de Shun con su mano…  
_ -Yo…Yo…- _No sabía qué decir, no esperaba que ellos lo dejaran pasar así como así…Efectivamente, Hyioga me dedicó una mirada llena de enojo, sino es que de odio.  
_ -Vete. No te quiero cerca de Shun.- _me dijo colocándose delante de la cama defendiendo a Shun de…mí.  
_ -Hyioga, yo no…-  
-¡Lárgate! ¡Aléjate de él!- _el rubio había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, esta vez de rabia contra mí.  
_ -Seiya…es mejor que le hagas caso. No puedes culparlo por sentirse de esa manera.- _Shiryu me había tomado por el brazo y me llevó fuera de la habitación._

 _Lo único que me consolaba era que el cosmos de Shun había vuelto a sentirse. Me estaba volviendo loco, había intentado asesinar a un hermano, otro me odiaba y el otro no podía verme los ojos sin apartar inmediatamente la mirada. Nada tenía sentido para mí, todo parecía una pesadilla y en verdad quisiera que fuera eso. Lastimosamente no lo era y estaba más que consciente de ello, era consciente de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, de que tenía que ordenar mi mente y mis sentimientos para después tratar de resolver el rompecabezas en que se había convertido nuestra vida…_


	7. Eres Seiya

**_Los personajes le pertenecen por completo a Masami Kurumada_**

 **Mil perdones! Un mes sin actualizar, realmente lo siento, pero el tiempo me come con tareas, evaluaciones, entreno y clases. En serio, perdón. Sé que la historia es de misterio y que no se entiende nada, perdón de verdad. espero que quienes le seguían la pista no hayan perdido el interés.  
Pero, bueno. Adivinen! Hoy subo ya todo hecho y derecho. Hoy terminamos la historia porque tengo tiempo de terminar y subir! Yei!  
Mil gracias por el review. a: M.A: Siento haber tardado tanto, muchas gracias.  
Jen 23: Espero que las dudas se aclaren , pero creo que eso es hasta ya más al final  
Daracuario: Mil gracias, enserio por seguir esto. De verdad espero que a todos se les resuelvan las dudas.**

-¡Seiya! ¡Seiya!- _Alguien me llama._ -¡Seiya, responde por favor!- _No sé quién habla, no veo nada más que unos cuantos lienzos cubiertos._

 _La habitación es un tanto vieja, como de hace siglos. Se me hace conocida y agradable…Me hace sentir extraño, pero la sensación se parece a la que sentí cuando Alone acarició mi rostro._

-Tenma.- _Reaccioné al nombre, que también se me hace bastante familiar. Si recuerdo bien, Alone me había llamado así antes de desaparecer.  
_ -¿Alone?- _él estaba ahí, parado frente a mí con una sonrisa muy hermosa que se asemejaba bastante a la que Shun tenía en un pasado. Sin embargo había algo que no encajaba, la sonrisa de Alone tenía un no sé qué que me inquietaba un poco; quizá su sonrisa ocultaba dolor y por eso sentía tanta empatía por él._

 _Había una voz de fondo, quizá de afuera o de alguna habitación cerca; esa voz me llamaba un poco la atención y me hacía sentir ligeramente inquieto._

-¡Seiya, despierta!- _La voz se escuchaba desesperada, triste. Me daba curiosidad saber por qué y quién era, pero mi concentración volvía demasiado rápido a Alone y su hermosa sonrisa._

 _Al tener en frente a Alone quería preguntarle muchas cosas, pero me quedé hipnotizado al ver sus hermosos ojos azules y su sonrisa. No quería que nada acabara con ese momento, donde nadie quería alejarme de Alone ni hacerle daño, donde podíamos vernos sin complicaciones. Me sentía bien así, de un manera que hace algún tiempo no me sentía…quizá más o menos desde que Shun comenzó a cambiar._

-¡Seiya, maldita sea, despierta!- _Sentí como alguien sacudía mis hombros bruscamente. Me desperté solo por el movimiento y la molestia de éste._

 _Me decepcionó darme cuenta de que era un sueño, que no había estado realmente con Alone y que aquél lugar tan cálido había sido una ilusión.  
Más allá de mi decepción, me alegré mucho al ver que era Shun el que estaba frente a mí; nada se compara al alivio que sentí al ver que me veía molesto y con cierto aire de impaciencia.  
_-Ni se te ocurra acercarte más.- _hizo un gesto de alto con la mano. Lo comprendí al instante, ¿cómo iba a quererme cerca después de lo que le había hecho?_ –La próxima que lo veas, quiero que me hagas caso en todo lo que yo te diga.- _hizo un énfasis bastante notorio en la palabra "todo". Me le quedé viendo consternado, sin comprender de qué me estaba hablando._ –Me refiero a Alone. Al rubio de ojos azules que te tiene tan embobado.- _Lo dijo molesto, viéndome con esa expresión que rara vez había visto en él. Sus ojos estaban serios pero su rostro relajado, sin las características arrugas de alguien molesto. Además de todo lo que recientemente me asustaba de él, esa expresión siempre me había aterrado.  
_ -Shun…Yo quería disculparme por…- _Antes de que yo pudiera terminar, Shun soltó una risa bastante amarga y desvió sus ojos a la ventana de mi habitación.  
_ -No te preocupes por eso. Solo preocúpate de que Hyioga no esté cerca cuando duermes.- _La verdad, no entendí si era o no una broma.  
_ -¿Cómo estás…? Es decir, yo…- _fui interrumpido de nuevo, esta vez por la carcajada sin gracia de mi amigo.  
_ -No estoy muerto…Si eso es lo que te preocupa.- _Me enfadé. No sé por qué era yo el enfadado, pero lo estaba y no podía evitarlo.  
_ -¡Podrías ser un poco más comprensivo!- _le grité mientras él se levantaba a la ventana.  
(volvimos a la obsesión por las ventanas)  
_-Tienes razón…Lo siento.- _y volvía a sentirme mal. Yo tendría que disculparme, no él._ –Seiya…-  
-¿Si?-  
-¿Harías lo mismo que yo?- _me tomó por sorpresa. Para ese punto, yo no sabía si él me hablaba en acertijos o si yo era tan estúpido para no entender.  
_ -¿A qué te refieres?-

 _Nos quedamos callados. Él viendo hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, y yo viendo como silenciosas lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin su permiso. Le observé durante un buen rato, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra, esperando a que él se moviera o dijese algo._

-Seiya…recuerda siempre tu nombre.- _  
_-¿Eh?-  
-Recuerda que eres Seiya, que no importa cuántas veces hayas renacido, eres Seiya y nadie más.- _sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar el puño.  
_ -Está bien…Pero, ¿por qué me lo dices?-  
-Si ves a Alone de nuevo, quiero que se lo digas. Si lo vez de nuevo, quiero que veas bien sus ojos…Luego dejaré que decidas qué hacer.-

 _Dicho aquello, Shun comenzó a caminar a la puerta, pero antes de que la abriera quise detenerle así que me puse de pie.  
_ -¡Dije que no te me acercaras!- _gritó alterado.  
_ -¿Por qué…?-  
-Solo hazme caso, Seiya.- _volvió a sollozar y segundos después estaba llorando en silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar.  
_ -¿No crees que merezco saber por qué no puedo acercarme a mi amigo?- _su mirada tembló, soltó un sollozo más fuerte y cayó de rodillas llorando.  
No supe qué hacer. Me quedé viendo como arañaba el piso.  
_-Seiya.- _me llamó. Se había puesto de pie y estábamos viéndonos a los ojos…Sus ojos estaban tristes.-_ Lo lamento. Pero no puedo decirlo y no sé si en este preciso momento seamos amigos o algo que se le parezca.- _su voz sonaba como una extraña mezcla de llanto y risa.  
_ -No lo entiendo.- _él abrió la puerta, y antes de cerrarla me dijo:  
_ -Cuando yo entienda…Quizá pueda explicarte.-

 _Me lancé hacia atrás, presa de un repentino pánico y miedo y me di en la cabeza contra la mesa de noche. Mi respiración agitada y ruidosa no me permitía escuchar la voz de Shun que agregó algo a nuestra conversación a través de la puerta. Sabía que era él, sabía que su sonrisa había vuelto a teñirse de malicia y picardía, sabía que su voz se mofaba de mí, que se reía de haber logrado engañarme…Sabía que sus ojos rojos brillaban macabramente detrás de mi puerta._


	8. No comprenden

"No hay nada peor que cometer un acto atroz solo para no morir"

"No me explico cómo habiendo enfrentado tantas veces a la muerte…Alguien se capaz de tal cosa."

"Das pena. Solo hay vacío que dentro de ti."

"Quieres desaparecer…No, quieres regresar. Quieres volver y que todo esto acabe."

"Eres egoísta…Necesitas a alguien para atormentar con tus propios problemas."

"Nadie comprende….Ni siquiera tú."

"¿Morirás antes de que todo acabe?…¡No puedes!"

"Se acabó ¿No?"

 _Silencio. La persona que habla está muy molesta y se burla de algo con odio y amargura. Es un hombre, alguien joven de cuerpo pero un alma envejecida por el odio._

-No hay necesidad de que nos alteremos tanto. Podemos discutir las cosas con calma, ¿no crees?- _Reconozco esta voz, es la voz de Shun y también su forma de expresarse cuando se pone nervioso: una pequeña risita nerviosa entre cada palabra, con el temblor en cada sílaba y un tono medio cantado que termina en una última risa más larga e incómoda._

"¡No se puede!"

"No podemos perder tiempo…¿¡Tienes idea del tiempo que yo he desperdiciado?!"

"¡No la tienes! No sabes cuánto tiempo hemos perdido los demás porque no conoces nuestro dolor"

 _La tristeza de esas palabras provoca que mis lágrimas caigan, a pesar de no saber exactamente por qué lloraba. Afuera de mi habitación había dos personas, una de ellas era Shun y la otra era alguien que parecía odiar a Shun._

-¡Lo conozco!- _gritó Shun y en su voz pude distinguir un sollozo muy débil._ –Conozco ese dolor y la frustración que sienten…Sé de su rencor porque también lo cargo sobre mi espalda, porque las almas de todos nosotros estarán siempre conectadas…También me duele.- _  
No podía verlo, pero imaginaba sus ojos tristes pero viendo al frente, enfrentando a quién estaba con él. Podía imaginar su espalda tensa por los sollozos retenidos y como su lengua mojaba sus labios (siempre hace eso cuando no quiere llorar).  
_ -Y me duele además no poder ayudarlos, me duele ser tan inútil…-

"Tú sabes cómo ayudarme…"

 _Escuché cómo Shun tomaba aire y suspiraba con fuerza, sabía que había comenzado a acercarse a la otra persona por sus pasos, sabía que sus rodillas temblaban y que jugaba con sus dedos para tranquilizarse._

-¡Ni se te ocurra acercártele!- _Gritó Shun molesto y preocupado… Entonces el frío comenzó a penetrar en la habitación y mi corazón aceleró su ritmo, provocando tal ansiedad que mis manos temblaban._

"¿Lo ves? Tú sabes cómo ayudarme…Pero no lo haces."

-¡No hay forma de ayudarte si ese es tu deseo! Debes entender…Recordar y asimilar.- _El tono de Shun era como el de un padre regañando a su hijo, uno de esos padres que son tan calmados en apariencia pero que saben dar donde duele con una forma de hablar parecida a la de un sabio o un dios._

"Solo…Tú no comprendes."

-Tú tampoco. Lo único que tengo en contra tuya es él. No pienso permitir que le hagas daño. Si lograras aceptar lo que pasó entonces sería más fácil para todos.-

 _No entendía nada de lo que hablaban. Quería saberlo, quería entender por qué Shun cambiaba tan radicalmente de un segundo a otro, quería saber lo que pasaba a mi alrededor…Quería saber si estaba o no perdiendo la cordura._

"Tenma…Tenma ¡Ayúdame, por favor, Tenma!"

 _Sabía que me hablaba a mí, sabía que era Alone quien pedía que lo ayudara. Mi cuerpo se movió solo hasta la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, recordé toda mi conversación con Shun. "Recuerda que eres Seiya, que no importa cuántas veces hayas renacido, eres Seiya y nadie más." Shun había dicho eso con mucha seriedad en sus ojos. Mi mano derecha se quedó inmóvil en la perilla de la puerta mientras mi mente reflexionaba sobre las palabras de Shun._


	9. Él ganó

-Seiya…- _La voz de Shun sonaba lejana, sabía que estaba detrás de la puerta pero había algo que la hacía parecer a miles de kilómetros.  
_ -Seiya…No abras esta puerta.- _el nudo que antes sentía en el pecho había vuelto. Mis manos temblaban y tenía ganas de llorar._

 _Escuché murmullos y pasos afuera, acompañados de suaves sollozos y palabras inteligibles por una evidente falta de aire y fuerza. En cuanto mis lágrimas volvieron a caer supe que había vuelto a suceder, supe que Shun estaba en peligro, que podía morir o estar muerto y yo no había movido ni un dedo._

 _Levanté la mano para abrir la puerta, pero me detuve temblando, con la respiración contenida por la impresión._ -¡Por lo que más quieras no abras la puerta!-

 _No la abrí._

(…)

-Shun…Shun.- _comencé a llamarlo, con las lágrimas empapando mi rostro y el nudo en el pecho matándome._ –Shun…- _se me escapó un sollozo._

 _Shun no contestaba. Nadie contestaba. Me obligué a creer que Shun se había ido, que por eso no contestaba._

-¡Shun, contéstame, por favor!-

 _Me quebré en llanto…Y entonces alguien tocó a la puerta._

-Tenma.- _no quería abrir la puerta, el grito de Shun aún resonaba en mis oídos…Pero la abrí de inmediato._

 _Era Alone, con una sonrisa que expresaba paz…Pero mis manos no dejaban de temblar, me dolía el pecho y no podía dejar de llorar._

 _Creo que fue en ese momento que entendí que había algo extraño entre Shun y Alone…Jamás he comprendido qué era exactamente –probablemente jamás lo haga – pero esa sensación fue suficiente para hacerme dar un paso atrás.  
Vi los ojos de Alone cuestionándome, con una expresión entre la tristeza y la sorpresa.  
_-¿Tú estabas con Shun?- _me sorprendí a mí mismo al hablar sin que la voz me temblara. Me sentía extraño, asustado de muchas maneras sin entender ninguna de ellas.  
_ -¿Shun…?- _el nombre pareció confundirlo, como si estuviera muy escondido en su memoria. Se quedó pensando un poco menos de un minuto, haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por contestarme.  
_ -¿Quién es él, Tenma? Creo recordar su nombre, pero no sé bien quién es.- _No parecía estar mintiendo y eso solo me confundía más.  
_ -Tiene mi edad, el cabello largo y verde…- _una sonrisa se formó en mis labios al recordar sus ojos con la expresión molesta pero preocupada que tenía hace un rato-_ Sus ojos son color esmeralda, tiene la piel tan pálida que llega a parecer un vampiro…- _me detuve al ver cómo se abrieron los ojos de Alone. Parecía haber visto un fantasma o algo peor (me pregunto si yo me veía de esa manera). Alone comenzó temblar, pero trataba de controlarse o más bien de ocultarlo.  
_ -¿Ya lo recordaste?- _pregunté pensando que Shun era la causa del cambio.  
_ -No…- _sonrió nervioso.-_ Aún no lo reconozco.-

 _Mi corazón se había calmado, pero el mal presentimiento seguía presente. Mi mente intentaba idear un plan para averiguar algo…Estaba seguro de que Alone no mentía, pero también sabía que había algo más, algo que tenía que ver con Shun y de alguna manera conmigo._

-Tenma...- _levanté mi vista y vi los ojos de Alone con un brillo hermoso, algo parecido a la esperanza._ -¿Ya está todo bien?-  
-¿Tenma?- _Desde que Shun lo había mencionado, me había dado cuenta de cómo me llamaba Alone…Lo más curioso de no haberme dado cuenta antes era que igualmente respondía._ -¿Quién era Tenma?-

 _Antes de que Alone pudiera responder, escuché un grito. Ambos nos alarmamos, pero él se quedó en la habitación mientras yo salía a ver qué fue tal cosa._

-¡Seiya!- _otro grito se escuchó mientras yo bajaba las escaleras. Esta vez fue muy claro que el grito fue de Shiryu. Me apresuré más, bajando los escalones de tres en tres.  
_ -¡¿Qué sucede Shiryu?!- _  
En la sala casi todo estaba destrozado, Shiryu peleaba un montón de sombras o algo parecido. Afortunadamente, no parecía estar herido ni demasiado cansado, pero esas cosas parecían aumentar su número muy rápido.  
_ -Seiya, échame una mano y ve ayudar a Hyioga.- _Shiryu golpeó a unas tres de esas criaturas._ –Hay algo más molesto que estas cosas…- _  
_-¿Qué es?- _mientras analizaba todo lo que estaba pasando al mismo tiempo, trataba de recordar si Saori estaba en la Mansión. Me tranquilicé un poco al notar que Shiryu parecía más estar entrenando que peleando contra un enemigo (para ser sincero, parecía estar disfrutando la pelea)._

 _Me dirigí afuera de la mansión, esperando ver a Hyioga peleando contra un ejército o algo peor. La verdad era que…sí era peor que las sombras, pero no necesariamente peligroso (por lo menos en primera instancia). Hyioga y el tipo rubio estaban discutiendo sobre quién era mejor que quién mientras intentaban golpearse en un combate que parecía más de escuela que de una guerra santa._

-Así que "El Asesino de dioses" ha llegado.- _dijo el tipo rubio con cierto sarcasmo que me molestó.  
_ -¿Qué pretenden tú y tu Señor?- _pregunté recordando que Shun había mencionado que era Cronos el que estaba detrás de todo.  
_ -Por el momento…Encontrarle un cuerpo joven y fuerte para mi Señor.- _Cabe mencionar que eso me sonaba conocido y la idea no me agradaba para nada._

 _Cuando Hyioga se fijó en mi presencia, pareció querer golpearme a mí en vez de al sujeto rubio._

-¿Qué haces aquí?- _Al ver la molestia de Hyioga, el rubio sonrió. Probablemente le agradaba vernos enemistados.  
_ -Shiryu me dijo que viniera a ayudarte.-

 _Antes de responder, una cadena aprisionó de cuerpo entero al perro de Cronos, haciendo que este soltara un par de maldiciones.  
_ -¿Y ustedes de dónde salen?- _preguntó cuando todos nos volteamos hacia Shun. El peliverde estaba muy débil, se notaba demasiado, ni siquiera sé cómo demonios podía mantenerse en pie con ese aspecto. La pregunta quedó en el aire, por lo que Arlan siguió hablando._ –No importa. Me hace mucho más fácil el asunto.- _Su sonrisa me enferma.  
_ -No pienso servirle de cuerpo a un dios. No de nuevo. No gracias. Ni lo pienses.- _contestó Shun rápidamente.  
_ -Vale, vale, ya entendí…Será por la fuerza entonces.- _contestó el rubio. Hyioga cambió su mirada asesina de mí a él, yo decidía si era necesario ir a buscar mi armadura y Shun resopló molesto pero sonriendo. Sonreía de esa manera tan macabra que me helaba la sangre, sonreía transformándose en un demonio.  
_ -Como quieras.- _De nuevo, mi mente quedó paralizada unos segundos al ver como en sus ojos aparecía lentamente el color rojo carmesí._

 _Shun solo tenía su cadena y seguía viéndose débil…Pero logró de alguna manera comenzar a pelear con Arlan. Hyioga y yo veíamos atónitos cómo ambos se alejaban dándose golpes muy certeros hasta ya no poder verlos._

-Hay que seguirlos, ¿no?- _dije sin recordar que Hyioga era capaz de asesinarme en esos momentos.  
_ -Yo los seguiré.- _dijo ya como a metro y medio por delante de mí.  
_ -Aún me siento mal por lo que sucedió…No tengo idea de qué me pasó por la cabeza.- _dije tomando su brazo.  
_ -Solo sé que intentaste matar a Shun. Es suficiente motivo para no querer dirigirte la palabra, ¿no crees?-

 _Shiryu corriendo, preocupado y con una herida en el brazo que no parecía preocuparle en lo más mínimo.  
_ -Chicos…¿Dónde está Shun?- _  
_-Se fue hacia allá.- _señaló Hyioga._ –Está peleando con el perro ese de Cronos…Pero está muy débil.- _  
_-¡Maldición!- _Shiryu comenzó a correr y ambos lo seguimos, preocupados por lo que sabía Shiryu y no nos había dicho._

 _Arlan estaba recostado en un muro, débil, pero no muerto, no llegaba ni a moribundo pero no parecía poder levantarse o si quiera echarnos maldiciones o humillarnos como acostumbraba. Su expresión era claramente de enojo e impotencia, pero también había terror en sus ojos…Terror hacia Shun, que se encontraba parado frente a una especie de fuego, pero era cosmos, un cosmos poderoso y temible que se consumía hasta que finalmente se apagó ante la sonrisa maliciosa y codiciosa de un demonio con ojos rojos que susurró un tétrico "¡Gané!"_


	10. La historia de un joven anciano

-Shun-

Desde ese día supe que mi vida no volvería a ser la misma. Ese día en que cedí mi cuerpo supe que todo cambiaría y que no lo haría precisamente para bien. La verdad no me importaba mucho, después de todo, mi vida había sido rodeada por los sentimientos de Hades sin haber sido yo consciente de ello.

Cuando quedé fuera de mi cuerpo, me encontraba en un vacío, un vacío que no provocaba ninguna sensación. En un primer momento me pregunté si eso era estar muerto y si me quedaría ahí para siempre. Debo decir que de no haber escuchado de la voz de mi hermano, quizá hubiera terminado por perderme en ese lugar, olvidando todo lo que alguna vez había sido mi vida.

La voz de Athena me había ayudado a recuperar la voluntad, pero los sentimientos de Hades aún formaban parte de los míos y se me hacía imposible ignorarlos.

Así que hice una promesa. Prometí que, aunque no fuera capaz de salvar el alma del dios, por lo menos compartiría eternamente su pesar. Después de haber estado en ese vacío, el rencor de los anteriores se había centrado más en mí que en el propio Hades. Sabía muy bien que tenían todo el derecho a sentirse de esa manera, pero tampoco era mi culpa. Me costó mucho entender eso, me llevó noches enteras en el hospital despierto para pensar y muchas veces para llorar todo lo que había hecho, lo que dejé de hacer, lo que creí haber hecho…Al final, llegué a la fría conclusión de que no podía cambiar el pasado y que esas voces que me atormentaban terminarían por matarme en una pesadilla o que simplemente yo perdería poco a poco la cordura y eventualmente voluntad de vivir.

A pesar de todos esos pensamientos tan oscuros, una leve esperanza seguía en mí a causa de ese dios tan extraño que consolaba a todos los que le habían servido y que ahora estaban condenados al igual que él. Debería decir que las palabras de Ikki y de todos me animaban, pero la verdad no las recuerdo en lo más mínimo; lo que en realidad me había mantenido vivo era el deseo de mostrarle a Hades y a los demás que podíamos salir juntos adelante. Eso solo molestaba más a aquellas pobres almas condenadas, pero yo fui lo suficientemente testarudo para no dejarme llevar tanto por su odio.

Se me hace muy divertido ver que todo aquello era solo la primera parte de la historia, algo así como la parte bonita. El nudo de la historia comenzó con aquél sueño en el que el anterior cuerpo de Hades habló conmigo a solas.

Casi siempre hablaban todos juntos, los conocía a todos y conocía sus vidas antes de haber caído en la tragedia. Muchos de ellos se me hacían curiosos, como el mago que vivía con un rey y cuyo mejor truco era hacerle aparecer flores y joyas a la hija de éste; otros se me hacían bastante extraños, como el chico que se hacía pasar por un pordiosero para poder jugar con los demás sin que lo despreciaran por ser hijo de un conde. Otros me recordaban a personas que conozco, como el General Alix que llegó a ese puesto comenzando como un niño de la calle que necesitaba dinero y atención para su hermano menor que estaba enfermo. Otros me hacían pensar seriamente en dejar que Hades llevara a cabo el Gran Eclipse: un joven de veinte años, Arlo, se había unido a un grupo de escultores por su talento, pero los demás parecían no quererlo ahí, así que diariamente arruinaban sus materiales y obras, pero el chico seguía perdonando todo hasta que la voz del rencor de las almas del inframundo le hicieron condenar a todo su pueblo a la última prisión del inframundo. Todas y cada una de las historias se repetían constantemente en mi mente, hasta el punto de comenzar a escribirlas y dibujarlas en un cuaderno escondido dentro del techo de mi habitación (en una ocasión lo hice en una servilleta)

Pero lo historia de Alone era distinta, fue el última antes de mí, pero el rencor que le tenía a Hades y a todo parecía venir acumulándose desde el principio de los tiempos…Sus ojos solo reflejaban odio y soledad, no quedaba nada del joven pintor que amaba la vida. Hasta ahora, sigo pensando que su profundo odio se debe a que él amaba a Tenma y a Sasha, por ende, su odio no se debe a haber asesinado al Pegaso y a Athena, sino a sus hermanos.

Ese sueño del que hablaba antes fue lo que desató la cadena de hechos más importante de mi vida. Ahí, Alone y yo hablamos sobre lo mucho que me odiaba y por las razones que lo hacía:  
-¿Por qué te quedas callado?- me preguntó con la mirada sombría.

 _"_ _Me quiero ir..."_ respondí sin abrir la boca, estaba demasiado alterado en ese momento para percatarme enteramente de lo que sucedía. Supuse que él podía oírme de todas maneras, después de todo, había pasado muchas veces con Hades y con los otros.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para lograr eso? ¿Por qué yo no pude?- Esas preguntas no me eran desconocidas, me las hacía incluso yo mismo, pero nunca nadie me lo había preguntado tan lleno de odio, con tantas ansias de matarme.

 _"_ _No entiendo. Quiero irme. Sus ojos me asustan. Su alma está manchada…Su alma está marcada."_ Esa fue la primera vez que Alone me asustó, ahí me di cuenta de que la marca que llevaba él en su alma era más profunda que la del propio Hades.

-¡Responde!-

 _"_ _No quiero. Me asusta. Mis amigos…quiero regresar con ellos."_ Ese sueño fue el mismo día en que Ikki se fue, así que estaba sensible y un poco molesto. No entendía nada o más bien no quería entenderlo, solamente quería dejar de sentir la presencia atemorizante de Alone para pensar en qué había hecho mal.

-¡¿Por qué lograste volver a ser tú?!-

 _"_ _¿Yo? No sé…"_

-También estás maldito.- Lo sabía. No había necesidad de repetírmelo, lo sabía y lo aceptaba. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento no quería oírlo.

 _"_ _Cállate."_

-Sufres menos que yo. No es justo.-

 _"_ _No te conozco…Aunque…"_

-Él te ha preferido…Sonríe contigo…-

 _"_ _¿De qué hablas? ¿Mis amigos?"_

-¡Solo a él! ¡Nada más!-

 _"_ _¡¿Qué quieres?! No puedo hablar, tengo miedo…pero, ¿Por qué?"_ sabía que era un sueño y quería despertar, pero no podía. El miedo se había vuelto insoportable para ese momento.

\- …Devuélveme a Tenma.- Conocía su historia, sabía quién era Tenma, pero el miedo no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Había llegado a un punto en que creí que me mataría si movía un solo músculo.

 _"_ _¿Tenma?"_

-¿Lo recuerdas? También era el Pegaso. Dame a Tenma, y prometo tomar tu maldición como mía.- Aun si hubiera entendido de qué hablaba, hubiera dicho que no. Si su alma había ido casi consumida por completo por la maldición que todos cargamos, ¿cómo iba a cargar dos? Desaparecería en la desesperación y ahí ya nadie podría ayudarlo.

 _"_ _¿Devuélveme?"_

-Lo siento…Pero estás confundiendo las cosas, Seiya no es Tenma. No tengo a quien buscas.- Ikki siempre me había dicho que cuando tocaban mi peor miedo yo comenzaba a actuar valiente. Creo que en cierta manera era cierto, tras darme cuenta de que hablaba de mi amigo, las palabras salieron de mi boca tan firmes como los ojos de Alone fijos en mi rostro. _-_ Lo protegeré, porque tú buscas ser infeliz…junto con él.- Al poder verlo a los ojos, me di cuenta de que el alma de Alone estaba casi perdida, y que probablemente no pudiera hacer nada por él. Jamás dejaría que Seiya sufriera un destino siquiera parecido.

-Te costará caro.- Me advirtió sin que ninguno apartara la mirada del otro.

-Lo sé. Sé que me costará su lejanía, mi felicidad (aunque de eso casi no me queda), incluso mi vida…Pero no interesa.-

En pocas palabras, ese día me decidí a perderme a mí mismo con tal de proteger a mis amigos. Me desperté y estuve sentado en el sofá por más de tres horas viendo el suelo como lo más interesante del mundo. Por la noche, sin haber hablado con nadie sobre lo sucedido con Ikki o con el sueño, me dormí con las primeras y las últimas lágrimas que derramé ese día.

-No tienes que hacerlo.- A penas caí dormido, los ojos azules de un dios preocupado me recibieron en medio de un hermoso campo de lirios pulcramente blancos.  
Sonreí y asentí. No tenía mucho que decirle porque él ya lo sabía todo y no pensaba cambiar de opinión. Caminamos sin que ninguno dijera nada, creo que ambos estábamos asustados por lo que pasaría después, la diferencia era que él lo sabía y yo no.

No puedo decir a ciencia cierta lo que pasó pues aún no lo termino de comprender. Habíamos caminado un buen trecho hasta llegar a un lugar igual a donde habíamos comenzado, pero Hades había comentado que era especial para él, el lugar exacto de su jardín en los Campos Elíseos en que había llorado por primera vez de furia y dolor maldiciendo su suerte.  
Me senté en el suelo, cuidando de no aplastar ninguna flor mientras él se mantenía de espaldas, sin mirarme. "Quiero protegerlos." Le dije tomando su manga, él se volteó y tras mirarme unos segundos se sentó frente a mí.  
-¿Te das cuenta de que ya no habrá vuelta atrás?- Me dijo seriamente.  
Asentí.  
-Mi cuerpo puede parecer joven, pero mi alma sigue siendo la del dios Hades…He visto muchas cosas, unas bellas y otras monstruosas, pero jamás había sido partícipe de un drama tan retorcido y bello como este.- Por unos momentos, su mirada pareció perderse en el pasado, tornándose melancólica. Muchas veces de niño y aun ahora he tenido la oportunidad de ver esas cosas bellas y esas cosas monstruosas, incluso yo me he quedado con una expresión similar al ponerme a pensar en ellas.  
-Y este drama, ¿qué es para ti? ¿Es algo bello o algo monstruoso?- Pregunté.  
-No tengo idea. ¿Y para ti?-  
-Creo que es arrogante.- Respondí acercándome un poco a él.  
-Hablas más como un dios anciano que como un joven…Ni siquiera yo entiendo qué significa lo que acabas de decir.- Respondió riendo.  
-Quiero decir que es insoportable, horrible, monstruoso…pero que a la vez es hermoso y una de las cosas más bellas que me han pasado.- Su mirada extrañada me hizo imposible evitar reírme. Él tenía razón, parecía un anciano. –Aunque creo que es una muy retorcida manera de verlo.-

Ambos nos reímos varios minutos y cuando se apagaron las risas, me recosté en su regazo y tras unos minutos sentí su mano cerrando mis ojos. No me quejé, los cerré y poco a poco me iba quedando dormido.  
-Shun…- Abrí los ojos con cierto pesar, encontrando los ojos rojo carmesí viéndome atentamente.  
-Esos ojos me recuerdan a las luces de los carritos de juguete.- No creo que a Hades le diera risa mi mal chiste, más bien su risa fue nerviosa y triste.

Sonreí y entonces su rostro se acercó al mío. Primero me miró a los ojos, dándome tiempo para arrepentirme. Después su mano se posó a la derecha de mi cuello, acariciándolo con una sonrisa nada tranquilizante para mí. Luego, sus uñas convertidas en finas pero aterradoras garras hirieron esa misma parte del cuello.

Me desperté.

Mi respiración agitada era el único ruido en la habitación, pero, por alguna razón decidí echar un vistazo debajo de la cama. Ahí, en la oscuridad, resaltaron como los ojos de una fiera al acecho unos iris de color rojo carmesí. Antes de reaccionar a lo que pasó, sentí como las uñas de Hades se clavaban en mis hombros y bajaban por mi torso. "Mal día para dormir sin camisa" pensé, me sorprendí de que mi mente pudiera hacer ese tipo de bromas en un momento así. Mientras sus uñas se clavaban más en mi piel, su lengua lamía la sangre que dejaban las heridas en un acto que, a pesar de saber lo que era, mi mente malinterpretó de una manera al estilo de la mordedura de Drácula y la idea no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Finalmente, tras haber calmado su instinto salvaje por la sangre, el dios cambió su mirada por una más suave que pedía perdón por haberse comportado de la manera en que lo hizo. Con calma y cuidado, Hades hizo realidad la parte de mi sueño en que sus afiladas uñas herían la parte derecha de mi cuello hasta llegar al otro lado. Para ese momento, ya había perdido demasiada sangre y comenzaba a perder mi consciencia, pero antes de desmayarme, pude sentir como los afilados colmillos de Hades se clavaban en la herida y la hacían más profunda…Pensé que moriría, que no podría proteger a Seiya ni a nadie. Pero no fue así, soy capaz de protegerlos, pero a un precio peor que la muerte.


	11. Palabras inhumanamente hermosas

_Shun nos estaba hablando, supongo que sobre esa extraña forma de Cronos o sobre Arlan, pero yo no podía concentrarme en las palabras que decía en ese momento porque ese tétrico "¡Gané!" seguía resonando en mis oídos y sus ojos rojos seguían clavando su mirada en mis recuerdos al igual que su sonrisa y su mirada diabólicas torturaban mi mente._

-¡Eres un maldito monstruo! ¡Diles la verdad, maldito!- _Arlan, quién seguía sin poder levantarse del suelo, estaba muy molesto. Su rostro, pese a estar pálido, reflejaba una furia propia del humano en su forma más entera y primitiva.  
_ -Muy bien, diré la verdad….- _Me sorprendieron las palabras calmadas de Shun, la forma de ceder. Mi corazón de aceleró ante la posibilidad de conocer la verdad que yo había estado buscando. –_ Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules.- _Escuché la risa de Shiryu y Hyioga, hasta la risa amarga de Arlan. Pero a mí no me hizo ninguna gracia el chiste. Necesitaba saber la verdad y me la diría en ese momento.  
_ -No me hace ninguna gracia, Shun.- _Hyioga volvió a mirarme como si hubiese recordado que debía matarme._ –Quiero saber de qué verdad está hablando.-

 _Los hombros de Shun se relajaron y su mirada se clavó en el suelo siendo cubierta por el largo cabello despeinado que caía normalmente sobre su frente. Shiryu, que se había situado en medio de Hyioga y yo para evitar cualquier intento de asesinato, me miraba fijamente, como reclamándome el haber provocado tal reacción en nuestro amigo._

 _El frio comenzó de nuevo, el cuerpo entero comenzó a temblarme y un nudo en la garganta me impidió gritar como quería hacerlo. Entonces, una brisa inquietante hizo que todos menos Shun sufriéramos un escalofrío que precedió a un cierto nivel de pánico. La brisa dio un golpe más fuerte y temible que hizo a Shun levantar el rostro y dejar al descubierto unos ojos con el iris de un hermoso y demoniaco color sangre con la pupila entre amarillo y anaranjado como el fuego vivo acompañados de una sonrisa tan sádica como impactante y maliciosamente arrogante._

 _Esta vez no solo lo veía yo, todos lo veían, todos estaban aterrados tanto, igual o más que yo. Arlan temblaba y su mirada reflejaba terror puro, inquietud y miedo. Shiryu estaba sorprendido y nervioso, su mano derecha temblaba de manera sutil mientras sus ojos se fijaban en el demonio que estaba frente a nosotros. Hyioga había caído de rodillas al suelo con la mirada de un loco fija también en Shun. Y yo…estaba teniendo un verdadero ataque de pánico, sabía que moriría, sabía que Shun nos mataría, no…sabía que ese no era Shun y comenzaba a preguntarme qué era real y que no, si estaba cuerdo o loco, si era yo o no, si todos éramos nosotros mismos; miles de escenas extrañas se habían situado en un huracán dentro de mi mente, entonces, ante el pánico y el miedo a la muerte (me avergüenza admitirlo, pero estaba aterrado de morir ahí), llamé el nombre de alguien a quien conocía pero a la vez desconocía por completo.  
_ -¡Alone!-

 _Sentí las manos de Alone rodeando mi cuello por detrás. Me sentí protegido de nuevo, olvidé por unos segundos el pánico y el miedo que me provocaba Shun, quería sentirme así por más tiempo, me agradaba._

-Suéltalo. Ahora- _Los ojos de Shun se tornaron de un color más vivo y el aire comenzó a tornarse más denso y frío y a soplar con más fuerza. Su mirada estaba fija en mí, o por lo menos eso parecía, luego me di cuenta de que estaba viendo a Alone.  
_ -¿Por qué…? ¿Dónde está…?- _Alone estaba temblando, su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse, sus lágrimas mojaban mi hombro.  
_ -¡¿Todavía no entiendes?!- _La voz de Shun viajó a través de la ruidosa brisa._ -¡Tenma ya no está!- _  
Alone apretó más su agarre.  
_ -¡Mientes! ¡Hades miente! ¡Tenma…!- _Las manos del rubio se deslizaron hasta soltarme por completo. Lo vi avanzar hasta pararse frente a Shun, quien mantenía una mirada indescifrable pero intimidante._

 _Por unos segundos, todo fue silencio. La brisa paró, los animales se callaron y nosotros no podíamos hablar. Ellos se miraban el uno al otro sin decir nada, como si con sus miradas fueran a matarse. La idea me estremeció, no quería que ninguno de los dos muriera._

-Mientes…- _Alone lo susurró con odio. Avanzó dos pasos más, como en cámara lenta, sin quitar su mirada de la de Shun y, con lentitud en su movimiento y en la formación de una sonrisa vacía tomó a Shun por el cuello y le levantó del suelo.  
_ -¡Shun!- _Hyioga gritó y trató de levantarse, pero Arlan lo detuvo colocando su mano en el hombro de mi amigo.  
_ -No creo que necesite ayuda.- _dijo Arlan señalando hacia Shun y Alone._

 _En efecto, el agarre de Alone parecía no hacerle el más mínimo daño a Shun. El peliverde sonreía de una manera –aunque suene repetitivo.- macabra._  
-No soporto a las personas como tú.- _Dijo Shun cuando Alone, sorprendido y en cierta manera asustado, soltó su cuello._ –No soporto a quienes no son capaces de aceptar la realidad…¡Y menos aún a quienes quieren cambiar las cosas una vez ya hechas! Si quieres que algo no suceda entonces lo evitas, si de todas maneras sucede entonces tienes derecho a quejarte.-  
-¡Yo tampoco soporto a los que son como tú!- _Fue la primera vez que Alone gritó molesto. Él siempre mantenía un tono de voz neutro, a veces ligeramente molesto, pero jamás había elevado de esa manera la voz, por lo menos en cuanto yo lo había conocido…Por alguna razón, sentía que en verdad lo conocía desde hace mucho._ –¡¿Qué demonios tienes tú que todos los anteriores no tenemos?! ¡¿Por qué pudiste volver?! ¡No es justo!- _  
_-¡¿De verdad crees que es fácil?! ¡¿Crees que solo por haber "sobrevivido" estoy mejor que ustedes?! ¡¿Crees en serio que vivo como cualquiera?!- _el dolor en las palabras de Shun me taladraba el alma. No solo a mí, Hyioga y Shiryu también parecían afectados, incluso Arlan había cambiado de estar confundido y molesto a estar confundido y pensativo.  
_ -¡No tienes derecho a hablar de dolor! ¡No sientes lo que nosotros sentimos todos los días, cada uno siente su culpa solo…! ¡¿Qué derecho tienes tú a decir que somos iguales?!-  
-¡Yo también me siento culpable! ¡Cargo también mi culpa y mi castigo es también cargar con todas las suyas sobre mi espalda! ¡Comprendo su dolor porque conozco sus historias, todas y cada una de ellas! ¡¿Crees que no conozco ese dolor en el pecho que se extiende a todo el cuerpo, ese que entumece las manos y que contrae los músculos del abdomen?! ¡¿Piensas que ignoro el ardor de los ojos al haber llorado por días sin parar, el dolor de cabeza que provocan los pensamientos y las culpas acumuladas?! ¡¿Crees de verdad que no conozco la impotencia de querer cambiar algo y no poder hacerlo, la impotencia de saber que has lastimado sin querer hacerlo?!- _los puños d Shun goteaban sangre al haberlos apretado tanto, sus ojos aún rojos derramaban lágrimas que cruelmente desaparecían en el pasto, mezclándose con el rocío.  
_ -¿Cómo alguien cómo tú puede sufrir tanto?- _preguntó Alone con voz queda y su cuerpo temblando._

 _Escuché a Hyioga sollozar y murmurar algo. Estaba de rodillas aún, había arrancado el pasto al cerrar los puños con enojo. Shiryu lo observaba a él, pero de reojo veía a esas dos personas que sufrían…_

-Dime, Alone…¿Has probado el sabor de la sangre humana?- _La pregunta nos sorprendió a todos.  
_ -¿Sangre? Jamás.-  
-Ya veo…Tú no eres como yo…Lo que tú tomas es la alegría, el alma, ¿cierto?- _la sonrisa de Shun me provocó otra punzada en el pecho. En ese momento me hice la pregunta de si esa sería la verdadera naturaleza de su sonrisa.  
_ -¿Te refieres a…?- _  
_-A ese día…Cuando decidiste que recuperarías a Tenma.- _  
_-¿Eras tú…quien estaba con él esa ocasión?-  
-Sí…¿Sabes por qué no morí esa vez?- _Alone negó con la cabeza. Parecía más calmado, mucho más calmado._ –No morí porque renuncié a mi alma y mi alegría…Renuncié a mi humanidad.-  
-¿Qué significa eso?-  
-Significa.- _hizo una pausa y bajó la mirada.-_ Significa que soy lo contrario a ti.-  
-¿Lo contrario?-

 _Antes de contestar, su mirada se debió a nosotros. Pasó a un lado de Alone y pasó sus ojos por cada uno de nuestros rostros; de repente, su mirada era tierna y triste, distante.  
_ -Chicos…Hay cosas que van mucho más allá de nuestro entendimientos, ¿saben? Cosas que los humanos no podríamos entender jamás.- _se volteó para ver a Alone._ –Alone, tú eres la representación más primitiva y a mi parecer más acertada de los humanos. El amor, la obsesión, la obstinación, la terquedad, la tristeza, el pensamiento tan vago y a la vez rico…Los humanos son, como tú, un misterio que se hace más grande cuando crees que lo has resuelto. Los ojos hermosos que ocultan pecados leves y graves, las sonrisas tan preciosas que se forman después de las lágrimas…- _estoy seguro de que su voz quebrada podría conmover al más insensible demonio. Se volteó hacia nosotros._ –Los humanos como Shiryu son impresionantes, calmados y sabios como ancianos desde muy jóvenes; los impulsivos como Seiya, alegres y con un raciocinio peculiar; los que son como Hyioga, esos que saben levantarse y cuándo es el momento para cada cosa. O mi hermano, de carácter duro pero de blandos sentimientos…Incluso esos como Arlan, decididos y obstinados. - _Se quebró a llorar. Después de rato de no poder hacer nada, él sonrió._ -¡En verdad son maravillosos los humanos!-

 _Alone lloraba en silencio mientras observaba a Shun hacer lo mismo.  
_ -¡¿Lo entiendes, Alone?! ¡¿Entiendes por qué comprendo todo esto?!- _el llanto de mi amigo dejó de ser silencioso.  
_ -Si tanto amas a los humanos…¿Por qué renunciaste a ser uno?- _El rubio formuló la pregunta que probablemente todos nos hicimos en nuestra mente.  
_ -Lo hice porque necesitaba entenderlos, porque todos los que han servido a Hades antes que yo lo eran, lo son…Porque tú lo eres. Lo hice porque solo podría entender mi humanidad al perderla, porque necesitaba perderla para proteger a mis amigos y a ti.- _se acercó más a Alone y tomó sus manos entre las suyas._ -¡¿Ya lo entendiste?! ¡¿Verdad que sí?!-  
-¿Entender qué? ¿Que maté a mis amigos, a lo único que quería y apreciaba en el mundo por culpa de los dioses y sus malditos caprichos? ¿Qué he odiado al dios equivocado todo este tiempo? ¿Que mis amigos no regresaran jamás y que a quien yo buscaba no es otra cosa que solo su apariencia? ¿Que me he equivocado y los he hecho sufrir por nada? Sí…lo entendí y no tienes idea de cuánto duele.-  
-Ya te lo dije…Yo siento su dolor porque juré que trataría de hacerles más llevadera esta especie de eternidad.- _la mirada tierna de Shun era lo más hermoso que yo había visto (creo que aún ahora lo sigue siendo)._ –Alone…¿qué dices si aceptamos la realidad como irremediable? Te aseguro que Tenma y Sasha están bien, descansando en los Campos Elíseos.-

 _Vi a Alone asentir levemente, como asustado. Shun sonrió y poco a poco la figura de Alone fue desapareciendo._


	12. Un destino cambiado

Un cuerpo que no envejece y que vive de otro que sí. Eso es lo que describe la naturaleza "biológica" de aquellas criaturas olvidadas en el tiempo y cultura. Se habla de ellos de una manera extraña, mezclando la realidad con ficción injustamente moderna que es casi una burla al sufrimiento.

El primero se formó ya con un cuerpo inmortal, un dios que fue lanzado a un pozo de almas llenas de rencor. Ese rencor se fusionó con su tristeza y desesperación formando así una criatura bella en apariencia, pero con el interior deseoso de mundana venganza.

Es entonces que el dios Hades se convirtió en un buen gobernante para el mundo de los muertos. Él comprende el deseo de la sangre como una necesidad, el rencor que se acumula por años hasta en las almas más limpia, la tristeza que atormenta durante años…Además de sufrir en su eterna agonía por sangre, el dios carga con el peso de las vidas de todos los que día a día mueren.

Al ser una extensión del alma de Hades, el joven de ojos verde esmeralda comprendió que ese dios sabía más de los humanos que ellos mismos.

Dicen que no existen las causalidades, y que el dios del inframundo eligiera a ese niño como su cuerpo va más allá de que fuera un alma pura. El joven estaba destinado a ver a la humanidad y cuestionarla siempre con los ojos de un niño ingenuo y curioso.

En aquella ocasión el joven, con lágrimas en los ojos, se preguntó por qué los humanos son como son, por qué sufren como sufren, por qué lloran por motivos tan variados, por qué ríen y después dejan de hacerlo…El joven que escuchaba los lamentos de humanos desdichados condenados a una eternidad con el peso de sus pecados se dijo que quería comprender el sufrimiento para por lo menos tratar de aliviarlo. Al pensarlo, una voz lejana le respondió sin querer hacerlo.

Llevado por la misma pureza que maldijo su destino, el joven se ofreció a sí mismo como precio para conocer y ayudar a los humanos. Muchas cosas pasaron por ese sacrificio, pudo ayudar a la más lastimada alma humana que le odiaba, y poco a poco las restantes se calmaban con bellas historias del mundo, a la vez que contaban las suyas y podían sonreír en vez de llorar al recordarse en vida.

Quizá, lo único que ese niño se arrepiente es haber lastimado a quien lo mantuvo con vida incluso al lastimarlo. Lo más desea ese que fue humano, es ver, aunque sea de lejos, a ese hombre de difícil carácter y blandos sentimientos.

Probablemente ese joven se arrepienta con cada pérdida y cada despedida, pero por ahora, la vida que le correspondía vivir es buena y mala, llena de sorpresas como cualquier otra. Eso es bueno, porque así, ese dios que modificó el destino del niño puede sonreír al verlo, y puede sentirse bien al pensar que por lo menos, si el mundo llegara a terminar algún día, ninguno de los dos estará solo.


	13. Su historia no tiene fin

_Después de ese día, todo quedó muy callado en la mansión, ninguno quería abrir la boca para preguntar algo, y Shun llegó a pensar que no queríamos estar cerca de él. Llegó el día en que él decidió irse de la mansión y fue el mismo día en que comenzó una mejor etapa para todos,_

-¿A dónde crees que vas con esa maleta?- _preguntó Hyioga sin despegar los ojos del televisor.  
_ -Creo que es mejor para todos…- _La voz de Shun llamó la atención de Shiryu y mía mientras jugábamos a una para nada justa partida de damas.  
_ -No nos malinterprete, Shun. No es como que tengamos algo en tu contra, solo queremos que nos expliques bien qué es lo que sucedió.- _dijo Shiryu parándose y caminando para abrazar al niño que ya había comenzado a derramar lágrimas.  
_ -¡Eres un llorón, Shun! Explícanos y entonces todos contentos.- _Dije. Me sorprendí a mí mismo sintiendo de nuevo las ganas de molestar a Shun como antes, sin tenerle miedo.  
_ -No sé por dónde comenzar…- _Humano o lo que fuera Shun, sus ojos mostraban su ingenuidad y pureza pese a haber cambiado a ese inquietante color que me da escalofríos incluso ahora si me los encuentro en la noche.  
_ -Empecemos por lo que me atormentó todo este tiempo…¿Por qué demonios me dabas tanto pánico? ¿No se supone que quien me quería arrastrar al infierno era Alone?- _  
_-De alguna manera, el pasado del Pegaso influye en tu subconsciente. Te sentía bien con Alone porque la constelación que te guía lo recuerda como un mejor amigo, un hermano; y es normal que los humanos teman cuando me veo obligado a demostrarme…inhumano.- _dijo la última palabra como una pregunta, pero no se veía incómodo.  
_ -Pero el único que parecía estar perdiendo la cordura era Seiya.- _observó Hyioga con una media sonrisa en su cara.  
_ -Es porque Alone se mantenía cerca de Seiya, en su subconsciente. Entonces, el sentido de percepción de Seiya estaba más despierto, además de que, para lograr que su mente quedara en este mundo, tenía que jugar un poco con ella.- _A medida que nos explicaba, se veía más animado. Incluso se rió un poco cuando dijo eso último (aunque yo no le vi el chiste).  
_ -Vale. Das miedo jugando con mi mente, te suplico que no vuelvas a hacerlo.-

-Chicos, veo que ya hablan. Me estaba hartando de tanto silencio.- _Dijo Saori bajando la escalera._ –Si ya todo está resuelto con Shun, ¿qué les parece que vayamos a comer?- _Creo que Saori todavía no termina de entender todo lo que ha pasado, es algo que prácticamente no la involucra. A fin de cuentas, no es necesario que ella esté involucrada en más cosas extrañas.  
_ -Antes de eso…¿Qué pasó con Cronos y el chico este…el que tiene nombre de león?- _dijo Hyioga. No supera al chico rubio, tiene un serio problema de odio con él. Por lo menos ya no quiere asesinarme, aunque todavía no me deja estar demasiado cerca de Shun.  
_ -Se llama Arlan.- _aclaró el peliverde._ –Cronos no tenía poder suficiente, y Arlan era guiado por ambición y devoción a él. No es como que hubiera demasiado problema, de hecho, mi hambre fue suficiente para dejarlo inmóvil.-  
-¿Quiere decir que tomaste de su sangre?- _preguntó Saori.  
_ -No es que enorgullezca, pero estaba débil y Alone estaba llegando a su límite…Además, con su sangre puedo estar satisfecho durante diez años sin más sangre.-  
-¿Por qué?- _preguntó Shiryu aún sin soltar a Shun.  
_ -Además de ser el sirviente de Cronos, era alguien bendecido por Abel. Por eso más o menos su actitud.- _No me hizo ninguna gracia acordarme de Abel.  
_ -¿Qué pasará después de esos diez años?- _Saori parecía preocupada por Shun, y, bueno no la culpo. Al hacerme esa pregunta también se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.  
_ -No lo sé…supongo que le preguntaré a Hades.- _Sonrió. Pero una nueva incógnita surgió en todos nosotros._   
-¿Hades?- _volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.  
_ -Fue Hades quien me convirtió, pero no se equivoquen. En realidad, Hades es un buen tipo, una víctima más de los dioses y sus caprichos.- _  
Tras otro silencio, la voz de Hyioga sonó en tono apagado, como si dudara en preguntar.  
_ -Cuando Seiya intentó matarte…¿Fue cosa tuya?- _  
_-¡Claro que no, jamás le haría eso a Seiya! Lo que sucedió fue que, como ya dije, la constelación de Pegaso tiene recuerdos y los recuerdos de Tenma querían proteger a Alone, y para Alone, yo era un impedimento para reencontrarse con él…-

 _A veces, me pongo a pensar en qué hubiese pasado si Shun se hubiera dejado dominar por el poder de Hades, y después de todo esto, me alegra mucho que Shun no sufriera lo que sufrió Alone durante tanto tiempo._

 _Saori volvió a insistir en la comida, entonces todos fuimos a cambiarnos. El ambiente en la mansión cambió en un instante, se escuchaban los pasos de Saori corriendo en calcetines por el pasillo mientras buscaba sus zapatos, los murmullos de Shiryu sobre qué libro debería leer al día siguiente, el característico portazo con el que Hyioga cerraba cualquier puerta, el chirrido del armario viejo que Shun se negaba a sacar de su habitación…Casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, solo faltaban los gritos de Ikki y los ojos verdes de Shun, pero a eso tendría que acostumbrarme._

 _Cuando todos estábamos ya en el auto, hice una pregunta imprudente.  
_ -Shun, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con Ikki?- _Lo juro, no reflexioné sobre lo que dije hasta que Shun soltó un suspiro.  
_ -Antes de apegarme a la idea de cargar con las almas de todos los anteriores "Hades", había estado muy distante con todos ustedes, ¿verdad?- _nos preguntó. Todos asentimos._ –Pues Ikki se resintió un poco conmigo, porque compartíamos habitación y muchas veces me escuchó llorar, pero nunca le dije qué sucedía…Mi hermano, creo que se sintió herido, entonces se molestó (y no lo culpo), discutimos y se fue...Aún después de eso, él llamaba, pero volvimos a discutir un día que llegó a la Mansión por la tarde cuando estaba solo…Desde entonces no tengo noticias de él.- _  
_-Cálmate, estoy seguro de que se le pasara…no te diré que pronto porque sería mentirte, pero tarde o temprano llegara corriendo pidiendo perdón y te llevara a comer helado.- _dijo Hyioga dando palmadas en la espalda de Shun y un buen pellizco a mí.  
_ -Tranquilo, Shun. Después de todo, sino viene por su cuenta, yo misma lo iré a buscar porque no me ha devuelto mi celular.-

 _Desde entonces, no hay mucho que decir. Pasaron dos años y las cosas siguen su curso, menos el cuerpo de Shun. Hyioga todavía no me perdona, ya me habla y bromeamos más, pero su mirada cambia cuando me acerco demasiado a Shun. Ikki tampoco ha dado luces, pero ninguno insiste en el tema porque Shun se pone sensible. Cuando ese desgraciado, vuelva, yo mismo lo golpearé._

 _En fin, Shun está igual que antes, sonríe por cualquier cosa y su mirada no cambia pese al color de sus ojos. Vuelvo a insistir en que por la noche son para morir de un infarto. A decir verdad, tanto Shun como nosotros tenemos una buena vida. Y eso es decir mucho considerando que Shun carga con la culpa acumulada por años en los anteriores Hades._

 _No volví a saber de Alone o a escuchar el nombre de Tenma además de en las historias que se encontraban regadas por la casa cuando Shun se olvidaba de guardarlas. Muchas veces insistimos en que podría llegar a publicar alguna, pero él nos recuerda que no envejece y que sería raro si llegara a tener algún tipo de renombre._

 _En cuanto nosotros vemos, lo único que atormenta a Shun por el momento es no saber de Ikki. Pero cuando él vuelva, seguramente Shun se sentirá muy feliz…Prefiero quedarme con esta imagen, sin pensar en cómo será la vida de Shun una vez los años sigan y sigan pasando e Ikki y nosotros no estemos con él…Por el momento, quiero pagarle el haberme salvado, aunque mi vida no me alcanzara para devolverle lo que él cedió._

 ** _Notas: Adivinen qué? La idea de la eternidad ya la tenía, pero se vio reforzada el viernes por la hermosa historia de mi lindo Zeno en Akatsuki no Yona (les recomiendo el anime y el manga). Decidí subir ya todo terminado porque no he tenido nada de tiempo y a cómo van las cosas no voy a tener. Por eso encontré el espacio para subirlo ya terminado._**

 ** _Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron la historia y aguantaron mis grandes retrasos!  
Mil gracias a todos los lectores y nos vemos de aquí a quizás vacaciones que pueda subir con tiempo!_**

 ** _De todas formas, ¿qué les pareció la historia? ¿cuál sería un buen tema para otra, la leerían? (que anuncio de Tv se escuchó eso, bueno) Dejen sus comentarios, animan muchísimo!_**


End file.
